Unlucky Twilight
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: In a world where Edward and Bella never met, Jacquel must unite them and save Edward from Tanya, who wants to destroy the Cullens and screw up the Twilight story! Contains rape scene in chapter 2, bad language and a messed up story!
1. Tanya Betrays Everyone

**Unlucky Twilight**

(_Here's an AU story regarding Edward and Tanya_)

Tanya Denali had had enough of Edward rejecting her advances. And to make matters worse, Edward seemed to be closer to little Jacquelyn Claire, an orphaned girl Edward's family had adopted when she was just 15 months old. Little Jackie had captured everyone's hearts, including those of Tanya's family.

Tanya frowned as she watched the small baby grow up and bring joy to the vampire family. She grew very jealous when she saw that Edward was very close to the small child. But Tanya wasn't very happy with Edward rejecting her and Jackie for taking her place in Edward's heart.

So she did a very cruel thing. She went to the Volturi.

One day, when Jacquel was 13 years old, Alice had a vision of the poor little girl being taken from them and destroyed. She grew fearful and told everyone that the Volturi would soon be coming. Carlisle frowned, what would Aro want with him now?

To his surprise, Aro said, "Hello, Carlisle. It's good to see you again."

Caius said, "We've been hearing that you're keeping an immortal child hidden with you."

"Who told you that?" Carlisle snapped in anger. He then summoned Jacquel and she appeared before the Volturi.

"Well, then," said Marcus. "A child I see, but she isn't immortal. How old are you, girl?"

"I'm 13 years old," said Jacquel.

"13?" said Aro as he looked at the small girl. "That's not what I heard, isn't it, Caius?"

"No indeed," said Caius. He then looked at the Cullens and snapped, "Who lied to us? I know that there is no immortal child here. WHO LIED TO US???"

Edward frowned as he stared at his family. Tanya stepped forward and said, "I did." Everyone gasped in horror. "But only because I don't like Jackie and I wanted the others out of the way so that I can have all for myself."

"Indeed," said Marcus. He turned to two vampires standing beside him and said, "Tear her to pieces."

Irina and Kate were filled with horror. "But why?" they cried out.

"Your sister lied to us," said Aro. "She said the Cullens have been keeping an immortal child, but by the looks of it, she is NOT immortal...yet." He looked at Caius and he nodded. "We'll have to turn her," said Caius.

"Turn her?" cried Esme. "No! You can't! She's just a child; there must be some other way!"

"There is no other way," said Aro. "Jacquelyn knows that you are vampires. Therefore, she must be turned. And Tanya must be punished for her lies."

Tanya screamed as she was pushed into a huge bonfire. "You knew I loved Edward!" She snapped, "And if I can't have him, SHE can't! And none of you will be able to save him!"

Edward gasped in horror as Tanya snatched him and both fell into the flames. "EDWARD!!!" Esme screamed as Several members of the guard held her back. Carlisle was struck with horror; this was his first-born son and he was dying. Edward screamed in pain as he died.

Rosalie and Alice began crying as Jasper and Emmett tried to comfort them. Jacquel was inconsolable. Esme and Carlisle clung to each other and cried as well. Aro frowned as he had several servants gather up whatever remained of Edward and place it in an urn. "Such a waste," he muttered to himself.

"Too bad, he might have had something useful for us," said Marcus.

"That Tanya knew she was wrong when she tried to lie to us, so it served her right," said Caius.

Aro then said to the Cullens, "I have his urn here. You must come with me to Volterra and bring Miss Jacquelyn. She will be turned. I know you still want to live among humans, but it's out of the question now."

Long story short: Carlisle reluctantly agrees and the Cullens move to Volterra, where Jacquel was turned after passing her 14th birthday and she never got to go to Hogwarts and meet Harry Potter at all.

And the Cullens never got to meet Bella Swan at all and Edward died so he never got the chance to fall in love with her at all. But Bella and Jacob got together.

Well, this story sucks.

The end...or is it???


	2. Pirate Jet

**Pirate Jet**

(_What happened after the Cullens were captured by the Volturi and Jacquel was turned?_)

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORYLINE.

Jacquelyn Claire Ulrich Cullen was now 14 years old. She knew in her heart that she would have to be turned. There was no getting out of it; the Volturi had captured her and demanded that she be turned upon passing her 14th birthday.

She remembered Tanya Denali nearly destroying the Cullen family and Edward's brave act in trying to stop her, one that unfortunately cost him his life. Aro stepped in and demanded that Jacquelyn be turned; she knew too much about the Cullens being vampires.

But Jacquel did not even get to see her 14th birthday at all.

One night, on the 5th day before her birthday, Aro had summoned her to the private chambers where the Volturi would meet in private. It was just him and Caius who were there. Jacquel tensed, knowing full well what was going to happen.

Caius said to her, "Well, Miss Jacquelyn, are you enjoying yourself in Volterra?"

Aro said, "We know that you are in pain because Edward is dead. You did love him, didn't you?"

Jacquel gasped; _why on earth would they ask her such a stupid question like that? It wasn't like they could read her memories to begin with_...wait. They couldn't.

"Well, then, little missy," said Caius, "you'll have to be turned and stay here until we are sure that you won't escape and cause trouble."

"Why?" cried Jacquel.

Aro smiled as he looked at the small girl. "When you are a newborn vampire, blood will be the only thing you want. But not to worry; we'll be there to assist you if you need us..."

Jacquel took the hint and tried to run from the room, but outrunning two very old and powerful vampires was like carrying water in a leaky paper bag. Caius grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. Aro held Jacquel's bare feet in his hands and smiled at her.

"Ah ah ah, "Aro scolded as he set Jacquel down on the chaise. "No running to Carlisle for help; he can't help you..._yet_."

"What the hell do you want with me?" Jacquel snapped as she faced them.

"We want _you_, of course," said Aro. "Or more like Caius wants you. I'm going to make sure my fellow brother gets what he wants. Or should I say _who_ he wants."

"You're disgusting," Jacquel protested as she slapkicked the older vampire in the face. "Both of you are! I mean, just because I happen to be pretty doesn't mean that you have to possess me! I'm not a cute little toy that you can just play with!"

Aro growled at her and said, "Well, well, well, Jacquelyn Claire Cullen, you have just sealed your own fate! Well, Caius and I decided that we would have gone gentle on you since you are still technically a child, but I'm afraid that we'll have to take drastic measures..."

"What are you talking about?" cried Jacquel. "Yeah I'm still a kid, but that doesn't mean that..." Just then, the reality of her situation hit her. "I'll never give in to your lies!" She cried out. "Edward is still out there, and he'll tear you both to pieces!"

Caius smiled as he stared at the young girl. "Such bravery at such a young age," he mocked. "Too bad it won't save you in the end."

"And your dear brother wouldn't last even a minute against us," Aro mocked as Jacquel growled at him. "Not unless we could make him join us."

"He would _NEVER_ join you, you stupid bastards!" Jacquel wept.

"Too bad, he might have had something useful for us," said Caius. He and Aro pulled out scarves and bound Jacquel to the chaise.

Aro then said her, "I don't like doing this and this will severely compromise my friendship with your father, but you...you left me no choice."

Jane was walking outside the room searching for Aro; she had a message that he needed to see. But when she got to the room, all she could hear was a voice of a young girl crying out, "_No! No! No, please don't! Please, don't hurt me! Don't hurt me please!_" Jane rushed away from the door in apparent horror.

(_ok, this is a rape scene; I'll leave the details to your imagination)_

Within a few days, Jacquel found herself waking up; that night was so vivid, the memory would stay in her mind forever. She untied herself and climbed off the chaise with some difficulty and stared at her reflection in the mirror. _It couldn't be_! she thought to herself. Well, her hair was still golden-brown, but instead of brown eyes, her eyes were as red as blood. Her skin color was paler than when she had taken from Denali to Volterra. A scream was heard in Volturi Castle: "OH MY GOD! I'M A BLOODY VAMPIRE!"

Carlisle burst into the room and swept Jacquel into his arms. "Where have you been, dear one?" he cried out. Jacquel clung to him and began crying.

Alice burst into the room and said, "Did you know that today is your 14th birthday?"

14. The age Jacquel was supposed to be when she was to be turned. But no more. She had stopped aging nearly 5 days ago.

"Jacquelyn?" Carlisle took one good look at his adopted daughter and noted the quickly fading bruises that had been prevalent on her body. Even the four puncture wounds that were on her neck. Anger filled him; this was a father whose child had been hurt.

"ARO?" Carlisle yelled as he stormed into the throne room. Aro smiled as soon as he saw the younger vampire. Marcus stared straight ahead. Caius tugged at his hair nervously.

"Oh Carlisle," Aro smiled as he reached out for a hug. "It's good to see you again. Well, I think I know why you're here." He looked at Jacquel and said, "Well, we were tired of waiting for you to turn her."

"So we took it upon ourselves to make sure that the deed was done," said Marcus. He looked at Carlisle and said, "You do know that the girl was to be turned, didn't you?"

"So you figured that you hurt her in order to turn her?" Emmett growled as Rosalie tried to hold him back.

"Well," said Caius. "She was a very pretty girl, and now, she's a beautiful vampire. Aren't you happy now, Carlisle? You can now teach her your twisted ways, if you so choose..."

"YOU RAPED MY DAUGHTER?" Esme screamed at Caius in anger. "YOU AND HIM TOUCHED MY LITTLE GIRL?" She threw herself at Caius and knocked him over.

Emmett and Jasper rushed to her side as Demetri and Felix went to restrain her. Rosalie threw herself at Aro screaming curses at him; she too had been raped as a human girl.

Alice gasped in horror as she witnessed the fight; her entire family was going to be destroyed and she could do nothing but wait for the outcome. Carlisle said, "Alice, take her and run now!"

"How can I?" cried Alice. "She's just a newborn vampire! I see nothing good if she goes out and there's scores of humans out there, all waiting to become her unwitting victims!"

"But she can't stay here," cried Carlisle. "Not with those monsters who forced her into this kind of life! I will not stand there and allow them to twist her into their own evil ways!"

"STOP!" Aro yelled. Everyone looked at them. "Throw the Cullen family into the dungeons; I'll deal with them myself. But first comes feeding time; it's time Miss Jacquelyn learns of her true nature as a vampire and not what Carlisle wishes to teach her."

"Despite that, I'm glad you're still fond of him," said Marcus with a sneer on his face.

"And she'll have to service me every night," said Caius.

"But where did she go?" Aro wondered.

**OUTSIDE OF THE CASTLE**

Carlisle, Alice, and Jacquel were in the streets of Volterra, with Jacquel's face covered with a bleach-soaked cloth in order to deter temptation and expose them as vampires. They were running quite fast; Demetri, Alec, and Felix were sent to chase after them and bring them back, by force if necessary.

**IN THE DUNGEONS**

Esme wept as she sat with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie in a dungeon cell. None of this would have happened if Tanya hadn't gone to the Volturi and betrayed them. Emmett said, "I should have torn that bitch to pieces when I had the chance!"

"Emmett," Rosalie cried out. "It's ok. We'll figure something out."

"They raped her," Emmett yelled. "Those stupid bastards raped our little sister! I'm going to make them pay for this!"

"We will, eventually," said Jasper as he threw out a wave of calm over everyone. When Emmett was calm, they pulled at the iron bars until they crumbled, then chanced it and fled from the castle.

**VENICE**

Carlisle, Alice, and Jacquel were in a hotel room in Venice. Jacquel was wearing a blue chiffon gown bordered with suns and moons. Her hair was swept back and styled to perfection. But none of the new clothes could hide what Aro and Caius had done to her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Alice tensed, clinging to Jacquel as Carlisle went to the door. It was only Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie standing there. THey had escaped from the dungeons at Volturi castle.

After a few tearful moments, Carlisle had to come to decision: The Volturi wanted both him and Jacquelyn. Especially if Jacquelyn was very powerful. Esme wept as the decision was made; to keep Jacquelyn safe, the Cullen family would have to be broken up. Emmett and Rosalie chose to stay in Europe while Jasper and Alice concentrated on Alice's former hometown of Biloxi, Mississippi. Carlisle himself planned to take Jacquel and Esme and return to Ashford, Wisconsin, where Carlisle had rescued Esme from certain death. Where and when they would all meet up, not even Alice knew the answer.

And as goodbyes were being exchanged, Jacquel wandered off, wanting to gaze at the beautiful Italian scenery one last time before returning to America. Tears came to her eyes as she realized how much she would miss this beautiful country. Too bad she had to let her life get ruined by two evil old vampires just to become a vampire herself. She swore that she would make them pay for her pain, even if it meant her own death.

Long story short: Jacquel saw a huge flying pirate ship pull into the Venetian harbor. She felt upset with everyone for not stopping her from being turned and she took the chance to stowaway on the ship. No one noticed her disappearance until it was too late.

Aro and Caius refused to talk about the night Jacquel had been turned against her will.

Kind of tragic, since the day Jacquel vanished was her 14th birthday.

* * *

Well, I must give special thanks to the Gorillaz, not only for the title of the song **Pirate Jet**, but because I played that song repeatedly while writing out this entire chapter. Man, I love that band!

Next chapter: Many years passes and the Cullens reunite in Forks. But who will Bella meet when she shows up?

Review & Subscribe!


	3. Tomorrow Comes Today

**Tomorrow Comes Today**

(_The Cullens all reunite after nearly 25 years apart. Whatever happened to them? And where is Jacquel?_)

25 years had passed since Jacquel's 14th birthday, when she had been attacked by the Volturi and forcibly turned against the wishes of the Cullen family and was later spirited out of Volterra.

Rosalie and Emmett stayed in Paris, France while Alice and Jasper went to Biloxi, Mississippi. Carlisle and Esme went back to Ashford, Wisconsin.

But they didn't know where Jacquel went; each group assumed that she was with the others.

Here's what happened to Rosalie and Emmett: They went to live in France. For a good long time, both gave out the appearance of being a married American couple living in Paris. They even adopted three children; their names were Nathaniel, Wendy, and Raphael. But life seemed to take a dark turn several years after their mysterious arrival when someone from Rosalie's past spotted her. The children were packed up and the Cullens disappeared without a trace.

Whatever happened to Alice and Jasper: They lived in Biloxi and spent their summers in Texas, near Jasper's hometown. No one knew that the vampire living in their neighborhood was the former Mary Alice Brandon, who (many believed) had been killed when the mental institution she had been at caught on fire many years earlier. Alice lived next to her sister and niece's family, but no one knew who she was for many years.

But when someone DID claim to see Mary Alice Brandon walking through town one day, Alice panicked, then rushed home and told Jasper they had to leave. They took their adopted children Brandon and Cynthia and left town that same day.

And as for Carlisle and Esme, they returned to their old house in Ashford. Everyone there was happy to see them again, even if the people Carlisle once worked with were old. Esme became a teacher at one of the schools and Carlisle threw himself back into his work. Neither one knew where Jacquel had gone; they assumed that she was with either Emmett and Rosalie or with Alice and Jasper.

But with the arrival of said children and adopted grandchildren, the mystery of Jacquel's whereabouts was about to be solved...

**Long story short**: _When the Cullens reunited after more than 20 years apart, it took a lot to not cry because they had been gone for a very long time. But there was one big question that hung over everyone's heads_: **WHERE WAS JACQUELYN CULLEN**?

_Little did they know that a flying pirate ship was soaring over their heads_...

* * *

This title of this chapter was written to the tune of the Gorillaz's song **Tomorrow Comes Today**. I don't own the titles of the songs that have become the chpters on the story

Next chapter: Whatever happened to Jacquel?

Review & Subscribe!


	4. Rhinestone Eyes

Last seen in the chapter PIRATE JET: _And as goodbyes were being exchanged, Jacquel wandered off, wanting to gaze at the beautiful Italian scenery one last time before returning to America. Tears came to her eyes as she realized how much she would miss this beautiful country. Too bad she had to let her life get ruined by two evil old vampires just to become a vampire herself. She swore that she would make them pay for her pain, even if it meant her own death._

_Long story short: Jacquel saw a huge flying pirate ship pull into the Venetian harbor. She felt upset with everyone for not stopping her from being turned and she took the chance to stowaway on the ship. No one noticed her disappearance until it was too late_...

Viko was being tossed around once again; the young boy had broken yet another blessed dish. And the crewmen had had enough of him ruining their day.

"To the cellar with ye, you useless boy!" Namard yelled. "And be grateful the Captain doesn't discover your stupidity!"

Viko shrugged and went to the cellar; it was the third time this week that he had to be sent there. But little did he know that someone else was there as well...

Jacquel found herself on the ship; no one had seen her leave the Cullens and climb on board. A blue hair ribbon that had held her hair untied itself and it floated away, along with any chance at a normal future as a human.

"Goodbye," she whispered as she stood there at the stern, watching the ship take off. She thought sadly of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice; she was unsure if she would ever see them again.

And then there was Edward, the only Cullen brave enough to stand up to Tanya Denali, who sought to destroy the Cullen clan (including Jacquel herself) just so she could marry Edward. She knew she would never see him again.

As the ship climbed higher into the sky, Jacquel found herself walking towards the cellar; she never did like flying in airplanes and could only be soothed by a distraction. She then remembered that she was hungry and needed to eat before she could plot her next move.

At the same time, Viko sat sadly in his spot in the cellar, wondering what he was thinking; an orphan boy of 15 who foolishly ran away from the orphanage and ended up working on the ship, where he was treated badly and constantly degraded. What he needed in this world was a friend.

Jacquel found herself fainting; Aro had told her that night that she would want to drink blood. Blood. Human blood. That thought alone disgusted her, and Carlisle had once explained to her that he refused to drink human blood, preferring that of animals. Animals; the only way that Carlisle had kept himself sane during those early years that he had been bitten and turned.

Just then she heard a sound. The sound of a human boy crying. But then another sound distracted her. A large rat was standing beside her. Jacquel smiled, thinking to herself _What do I pick? An innocent human boy or a lowly rat? What would Carlisle tell me?_ She imagined his next words: "_Do not allow the monster that is inside you to take over. The most important thing you must do is to hold on to whatever humanity you have left._"

_Whatever humanity I have left_, Jacquel thought to herself as she took two steps. The rat squealed, but he couldn't defy the newborn vampire...

Viko heard squeals and jumped out of his spot. He wandered around the place and spotted a blue dress with silver moons and stars embroidered on it. _A woman?_ he thought to himself. _I thought women weren't allowed on the ship. Well, next to old Meggie the cook, that was._ But nothing compared to the next thing he saw, which was a young girl sitting beside a huge dead rat in a corner.

He was about to scream when he saw the girl smiling at him, a look of victory on her face. "Well," he said almost to himself, "at least we won't have to deal with rats anymore."

Jacquel was about to speak when Namard stormed in yelling, "Viko, you useless runt! A mistake, that's what you are! The Captain wants to have a word with ye!"

But then he noticed Jacquel sitting besides him and said,"What? A girl on our ship? That's bad news, I tell you!"

"And I suppose that you'll be blaming me for her as well," Viko said.

"Namard, leave that boy alone!" yelled the captain. "Haven't you had enough yelling at that boy day and night?"

"Bringing him on board this ship was a mistake, sir," Namard snapped. "He causes us nothing but grief, I tell you!"

Jcquel frowned, knowing that she would have to stay out of Namard's way if she wanted to be on the ship. She reached for her dress, slipping it over her head as the captain looked in her direction.

"A girl, you say, Namard?" he said. "She doesn't appear to be much trouble at all!"

"But her eyes be redder than the rhinestones that decorate the doors at the king's palace," said Namard. "She be dangerous to have on board this."

"She would not be," said the captain. He then said to Jacquel, "My name be Captain Parles Churnkins and this is my first mate Namard Ceriops. And who might you be, young miss?"

"Jacquelyn...Edwards," Jacquel said, immediately feeling guilty about lying about her name and at the same time sad about Edward's death.

They left the cellar and walked onto the deck. Namard said to Viko, "You'll be staying with her like a flea on an elephant. Perhaps she can teach you some manners." Viko stared nervously ahead, trying to ignore everything the cruel man was saying to him.

Jacquel frowned, wondering about her eyes. Red. The color of a newborn vampire's eyes. After all, she had been turned 5 days before her 14th birthday. And by force by Caius Volturi at that.

But the rest of the crew and the cook seemed to be friendly and quite understanding about the young girl who could never fit in with the world around her. Jacquel knew in her heat that it would be years before she could ever face the Cullens or Caius again.

To make a long story short: Jacquel settled into the finest rooms on board the Pirate Jet and soon embraced life on the ship. In fact, she had so much fun that she nearly forgot about the Cullens and the Volturi. In fact, she had trouble remembering Edward Cullen at all.

But she would have to remember for in the time that she had spent on board the flying ship, the Cullen family was reuniting on the land below. And as the reunion was happening, Jacquel watched them from above with sadness.

* * *

This title of this chapter was written to the tune of the Gorillaz's song **Rhinestone Eyes**. I don't own the titles of the songs that have become the chpters on the story

Next chapter: Jacquel on the Pirate Jet

Review & Subscribe!


	5. 192000

For the next 25 years, Jacquel spent her life on the Pirate Jet. And she recalled it as the happiest moments of her life. But even as she enjoyed life on board the flying ship, Jacquel couldn't help but think of the Cullens and the fact that they could be missing her by now.

For a very long time, she seemed content...or at least until she was about 21 years into her immortal life (_meaning had she turned 14 like she was supposed to, she would have been 35 and with a family of her own by now_). She had eaten scores of rats and other creatures who dared to attack the food supplies on the ship and her eyes had turned into a very dull brown, but not even that could quell the thirst that she had for more exotic animals, such as deer, mountain lions, and bears.

Also, she missed the Cullens and she was quite angry with Caius Volturi for that dark night 21 years ago. She was determined to get her revenge for that plus the fact they had done nothing to stop Tanya Denali from killing Edward Cullen.

When the Pirate Jet landed back in Venice and the crew stepped off, Churnkins said, "OK boys, mind your Ps & Qs and remember, we're here to trade with the locals, not intimidate them."

"Aaaahh mind yourself," Namard shouted back as he and several other walked off.

"And be wary of vampires!" Old Meggie shouted back. "They will bite you before you can blink!"

Jacquel sighed, then followed the captain and Viko into several Italian shops. By the time the day was ending and they were returning to the ship, a sailor named Fesdoff ran to them, saying, "Namard and the others have been captured!"

"Serves them right!" Viko growled in anger. He was a grown man now and had faced years of intimidation from Namard and the others until Jacquel came along and put that abuse to an end.

"Oh no, it's the Volturi," Jacquel cried out.

"I heard of them," said Meggie. "They are the most ruthless and wicked men who walked the face of the earth. You better not have an encounter with them; you're just as good as dead if they even so much as look at you."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jacquel said as her hands went to her neck, right where Caius had bitten her. Twice.

"You have encountered them and they changed you!" Meggie cried out.

"But I escaped," said Jacquel.

"One little girl cannot outsmart three powerful old men!" cried Meggie. "They'll tear you into pieces!"

"But I can defeat them!" Jacquel cried out. "They wanted me because I was powerful. But they know not of my powers, so what I do to them will be known as an element of surprise." She had spent many years on the Pirate Jet learning to control her vampire powers. She was multi-talented, and if the Volturi captured her, it would be bad news for her and any law-breaking vampire they encountered.

Namard and the other men cried as they begged for mercy. "Take him!" Namard said as he pointed to Viko. "Just take him! Do what you like with him! But just leave us alone!"

"Why would we do that?" A dark-haired man said. "You know who we have been looking for."

"Just take the boy!" Namard snapped as he pushed Viko towards the vampire.

Aro pushed the younger man aside and stared at the girl who was standing before them. "Hello, Miss Jaquelyn Claire," he said. "It is so good to see you again."

* * *

This title of this chapter was written to the tune of the Gorillaz's song **19-2000**. I don't own the titles of the songs that have become the chapters on the story

Next chapter: Jacquel Get Recaptured by the Volturi and she must deal with Caius.

Review & Subscribe!


	6. A Stormy Heart

_Aro pushed the younger man aside and stared at the girl who was standing before them. "Hello, Miss Jacquelyn Claire," he said. "It is so good to see you again."_

Jacquel gasped as she saw him; she had not seen Aro in nearly 22 years and their last meeting left much to be desired. Aro said to her, "Is this any way to greet an old friend, especially one you have not seen in many years?"

"I know how to greet my friends, thank you very much," Jacquel snapped at the Italian vampire. "But I do recall a certain vampire who stole my innocence that night I was turned, and I recall a vampire who helped him. So in this respect, we are not friends."

"That hurt my feelings," Caius stood beside Aro as he stared at Jacquel. "Perhaps my beloved one would have been a bit more forgiving..."

"I am NOT your "_beloved one_"!" Jacquel snapped in anger. "You raped me, and Aro helped you, isn't that true?"

"We did not mean to go that way," said Aro. "We were only trying to explain to you that things would be so much better if you became a vampire. But you pushed Caius into doing something that he did not wish to do. So in reality, it is your fault things happened the way they did."

"YOU SICK BASTARDS!" Jacquel screamed. "I wish that I could just tear you to pieces, but that is just too easy to do. So I will make you feel my pain."

She opened her hands and aimed them towards Caius. He screamed and writhed in pain. "That's how I felt that night, the night you ruined my life. So there you have it." She withdrew, leaving the other vampire gasping. Jacquel turned to Aro and he backed away. "I get it, I get it!" He cried out. "You're angry with me and you have every right to be angry; but please don't destroy us!"

"I won't," said Jacquel. "But you will be letting these men go and sending us on our way." Namard gasped as he watched Jacquel literally pull him and the others out of the hands of the Volturi.

"Well," said Aro, "I'm feeling quite generous today, so I will let them go...on one condition."

"Name your price," Jacquel snapped.

"You," said Aro.

"What?" Churnkins snapped.

"What?" cried Viko.

"What?" cried Meggie.

"What?" cried the crew.

"Plain and simple," said Caius. "We'll spare you if you give us the girl. Refuse, and the lot of you will be devoured in a rather atrocious way. And she will watch."

Viko was adamant. "We are not going to hand her over to you, you who gave her nothing but pain and misery and she came to us because of you," he snapped.

Caius said, "Now look here, we're just taking back what's ours, and she's it. You think we didn't know she was on your ship? Look at what I found!"

He held aloft the blue ribbon that had once bound Jacquel's hair and it flew away. Jacquel gasped upon seeing the ribbon. "So our little princess runs off and joins the pirates," he mocked.

"Leave them alone!" Jacquel snapped in anger. "You have no idea of what they are like!"

"Dirty thieving scoundrels, the lot of them are," Caius snapped. "A young woman of your upbringing should not befriend men of their station. It's just not right."

"And besides, your father is demanding we hand you over to him," said Aro. "You don't want Carlisle to get angry if we tell him that you were on a pirate ship, do you?" He then said, "I want her dressed and brought here within 15 minutes or else you will all be eaten in front of her."

Jacquel stood in the same blue dress that she had worn when she first boarded the Pirate Jet. This time, she was sure she was heading back to Volterra. After many tearful goodbyes, the car carrying Aro, Caius, and Jacquel pulled away from the Venetian Harbor and towards Volturi Castle. And all the while Caius was frowning and staring forward and Aro was silent.

But as for Jacquel, she was about to find herself in a world of trouble...

* * *

This title of this chapter was written to the tune of the song **A Stormy Heart**. This song was composed by me.

Next chapter: Bella is FINALLY featured! But who is she dating?

Review & Subscribe!


	7. When Bella Swan Got Fed Up

_4 years after Jacquel was recaptured by the Volturi after escaping and evading them for over 20 years_...

17-year-old Bella Swan had had enough of dating the wrong kind of guys.

Sure her parents had divorced before her fifth birthday, but that was no reason for her to keep picking and choosing the wrong guy. But the one guy she was dating, Henry Johnstone, had broken her heart when he cheated on her with the ugliest girl in Forks High School, a girl named Susan Gillespie. And Bella had just had it with the guy.

"Forget him, Bella," said Angela Weber. "He's a lying, no-good cheapskate fool who wanted to date the Police Chief's daughter for kicks."

"Remember how last year, Bella's last boyfriend Wendell Scott knocked up that retarded girl, Milagros Roach?" Jessica Stanley asked.

"She didn't come to school for 7 weeks," said Tyler Crowley. "And when she did, she threw her copy of _Harry Potter__ & the __Half-Blood Prince_ at his head."

"She nearly killed him," said Angela.

"Well, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it," Bella said. "In my defense, I needed to hit him with something other than those designer shoes my mom unwisely sent me last Christmas."

"And then Mrs. Honeycutt banned the Harry Potter books, saying that even if it fell on your head, it could put you in the hospital for a week," said Tyler.

As the others laughed and talked about Bella's last stupid relationship, Bella herself was wondering why she was picking up the wrong kind of guy. Was there any guy out there for her who wouldn't cheat on her or knock up a poor defenseless handicapped girl?

_In another lifetime that would have been Edward Cullen. But alas, he was dead and they never got a chance to meet._

_But was he dead?_

_You decide._

At the end of the day, Bella was now about to call off dating for good. At the same time, Henry approached her, saying, "Bella, I'm sorry. That thing with Susan meant nothing. You're still the girl for me."

"Shut the hell up!" Bella snapped as she turned around and face Henry. "Don't make me hit you over the head with _Brisingr_ and the librarian has to ban the Inheritance Cycle from the school!" At this, she was waving her copy of the book in her hands, ready to throw it at him if necessary.

"Ooooooooohhhhh," several students were watching this with interest.

Henry was about to respond when a boy said, "I believe she just told you to back off." It was Jacob Black, who was Bella's friend from La Push and he often took Bella's side during fights.

Henry was unmoved. He said, "Oh look, it's your little Native American friend here to stick up for you; can't you woman up and just take me back?"

"NO!" Bella snapped in anger. "Why can't you just man up and leave me?"

"Yeah," said Jacob. "You heard her. Leave her and go be with that slut of yours."

"Shut up and go back to dancing around the fire screaming like a banshee, you stupid savage!" Henry yelled back.

That did it. Bella reached out with the back of her right hand, which had a huge baseball ring Phil had given her mother and slapped Henry across the face with it. He hit the railing and fell down, his glasses falling off his face and blood oozing from his right cheek.

"What'd you do that for, Bella?" Henry asked.

"Shut up, you stupid lying cheating bastard," Bella snapped as she stepped on his glasses with the heel of her motorcycle boots, breaking them into a million pieces. "You are a worthless, gutless, dickless, hopeless, bastard child of a filthy reptile-pleasing squid! You knew I would hurt you if you cheated on me! You saw what I did to Wendell last year, and yet, you cheated on me!"

"But Bella, I said I was sorry..." Henry tried again.

That did it for her.

Within 5 minutes, Charlie Swan (Police Chief of Forks) was called into the school to stop a fight. When he got there, he saw (to his horror) his daughter savagely beating up her frightened, cheating boyfriend almost to death.

"Bella!" he called out, hoping to clam his angry daughter. Bella turned and saw her dad, unknowingly giving Henry a chance to hit her back. But he didn't get his chance, because Jacob lunged forward and snapped his arm, breaking it.

Charlie said to Henry, "You and I are going to have a little chat about this." He then asked a student to call an ambulance to take Henry to the hospital. And to Bella, he said, "I never thought you'd actually beat up a guy. Did your mother tell you to hit him?"

"Well," Bella said, "she said I should, but only because she never got her chance to hit you. All she did was throw her curling iron at your head."

"It was heated," Charlie said. "And I got burned. But anyway, You never should have listened to her; you could have just thrown your book at him and be done with it."

"Well, I don't want to be responsible for another fantasy series being removed from the library," said Bella. "You saw what happened with the Harry Potter books last year."

Charlie remembered that incident; after Bella threw her book at Wendell's head and knocked him out, several students claimed that a huge book like _Harry Potter & the Half-Blood Prince_ could hurt someone if the book was thrown, which resulted in the Harry Potter books being removed from all the school and public libraries in Forks. Many parents angrily protested, but the book ban stayed in place.

Bella said nothing else as her father drove her home. He needed to get help, help that didn't come from Renee at all. He wondered if his friend Billy Black would be willing.

After all, his daughter's sanity was at stake here.

* * *

Ouch! We all never knew that Bella could play the part of the pissed-off, cheated-on girlfriend, or did we? Where's Edward when you need him?

Next chapter: The Cullens Move to Forks

Review & Subscribe!


	8. Cullens in Forks

Carlisle Cullen decided to return to Forks.

He had been there once, when Ephraim Black was head of the Quileute tribe and he had signed a treaty with him. But now with the old man's death and his son Billy taking over, Billy had requested that the Cullen family be brought back to Forks.

With the children grown and out of the house, everyone agreed that a trip to Forks would be best. After all, everyone in Forks knew who they were and it was easy to get the kids back into school and the Cullens to establish themselves in Forks.

As Carlisle and the others made their way to the treaty line, a white flash appeared before them. But nothing was there. Billy noticed them and said, "I see you all have arrived."

"Not without mishaps," said Carlisle.

"Indeed," said a young man who stood next to Billy. "My name is Sam Uley and I have been told that you are the leeches who eat only animals."

"That is true," said Carlisle.

"But where is the mind-reading leech?" asked another young man.

_Edward_, Carlisle thought to himself as he recalled that tragic day that occurred 25 years ago, the day they lost Edward and eventually Jacquelyn. "We have...lost him," Carlisle admitted.

Billy nodded and then said, "You are fully aware that there are other cold ones here, and you are not the only ones. They are not like you, you who choose to respect humanity and not drain the blood of a single human. They seek to destroy you. But for the mind-reading one, we have been seeking him out, due to someone claiming to have seen him near the Canadian border." Hope filled everyone. _Could it be that Edward was still alive and looking for them?_

"You must stay among us until these monsters are eradicated," said Billy. "Where will you live?"

"I have had a house designed in the forest, and that is where we will stay," said Esme.

Billy nodded and said to them, "The Elders will be meeting tonight and we will come to you tomorrow about your...habits."

He and Sam left, but the Cullens remained where they were. Carlisle said, "Could it very well be true that Edward is still alive?"

"I hope so," said Esme. "I have missed him in more ways than you could think."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "It's just not the same without him."

"And we should wonder about poor Jacquelyn as well," said Esme. "That poor child, being forced to live with those terrible men, we should find her and bring her home."

Carlisle said, "We should, but let's not make any final decisions before tomorrow. The Elders have requested that we stay here longer than we usually do. And if that is so, then something is going to happen and we are to be part of it." But even he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see Edward or Jacquel again._  
_

* * *

With the Cullens moving to Forks, what will happen to them next? Will the and the Quileutes get along? Will they find Edward?

Next chapter: Whatever happened to Edward?

Review & Subscribe!


	9. Unhappy Marriage

It wasn't a happy afterlife for Edward Cullen.

Tanya Denali had escaped from the Volturi and stole Edward from the Cullen clan and ran south of the border. South, as in South America.

Like the lowest place in Chile.

For the next 25 years, Edward and Tanya had lived in the country and they functioned as amarried couple.

More like an unhappily married couple.

For starters, Tanya worked at some corporation while Edward stayed at home as a househusband. A housewife would have better luck than him.

Edward had not stepped outside the house, nor did he have any friends. All he had was thepiano in the living room and he spent most of his days playing music. Most of the neighbors had wondered about the strange young man who played music every night. But no one had ever seen Edward or were allowed to talk to him.

Tanya smiled as she happily kept Edward prisoner in their home. He thought sadly of his family, especially little Jacquelyn. She could have married and had children of her own; maybe named one son after him. Would she be thinking about him as well?

After 25 years, Tanya thought it was safe for her to return to Denali and live there with Edward. But the trip would mean taking a trip through Forks, Washington. And Forks is where the Cullens were living, and it would be there where Edward would meet his true soulmate and find a way to free himself from Tanya's grip.

But when he had an encounter with a Quileute warrior, Edward knew that he was in deep trouble. And a young girl would be his only hope at escaping...

* * *

Now that we know that Edward is alive and being held prisoner by Tanya, can he escape and will he ever meet Bella?

Next chapter: Getting help from a friend

Review & Subscribe!


	10. A Helpful Friend

Charlie and Bella went home that night, both seemed to be exhausted by the day's events. Bella had found out that her boyfriend had cheated on her with a cheerleader and she beaten him half to death; and Charlie was called to intervene and stop his daughter from killing the boy.

After Bella went to bed, Billy came over. Charlie said to him, "I can't for the life of me find out why Bella is always choosing the wrong kinds of guys."

Billy said to him, "There is something that doesn't seem right here. You want Bella to select a decent man to date, but she can't seem to find him anywhere. We need to stage a little chat with her at the reservation."

Charlie said, "And how will we do that?"

Billy said, "There is a new family that has just moved here from Alaska. Everyone seems to talk about them, and yet, we don't know very much about them at all. That's where our Bella comes in."

"And how will that change the kinds of people she dates?" Charlie asked.

"By not letting her date until we are sure the right man comes along," said Billy. "When he is different from the other boys, when he does not cheat on her with any other girl, when he devotes his time to her and wants for her to be happy, then and only then have you found the right guy. But until then, she doesn't date."

"Very well," said Charlie. "But when do we get to meet the new residents?"

"Soon," said Billy as he went out the door. "Remember, don't tell Bella about the neighbors just yet."

The next day, Bella found herself back at school; everyone backed away, hoping that she didn't notice any of them. No one said anything to her regarding Henry or their fight. But at lunchtime, as Bella sat with Jessica, Angela, Eric, Tyler, and Mike, she saw SEVEN vampires walking into the cafeteria.

SEVEN?

* * *

Next chapter: Who are these new Cullens? And where is Jacquel?

Review & Subscribe!


	11. The Seven

Seven vampires at Forks High School.

That was THE last thing Bella needed to see.

But how were there SEVEN vampires now when the book mentioned only 5?

And where on earth did the other three vampires come from?

Jessica said, "Who the heck are those guys?"

"I don't know," said Bella.

"They're quite pale-looking," said Mike, who came to join them. "Like they's spent too much time in Iceland."

"Alaska, actually," said the largest of the group. "I'm Emmett Cullen, and this is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and our newest members Lacie, Bruce, and Wayne."

Bella frowned as she stared at the seven vampires. Emmett was apparently the oldest and tallest of the Cullens, with his dark hair and bulky build, while Jasper had blond hair and a sour look on his face. Alice was the shortest member of the group, her head barely reaching Bella's sholders and her dark hair in spikes all over the place, the result of a very bad haircut. Rosalie had her blond hair tied in a knot and was trying to look at anyone else other than Bella.

"There's seven of you," said Bella.

"Well, Lacie has a brother named Casey," said Emmett. "Our parents decided that he's just not ready for high school yet. He's in Forks Middle School right now."

Lacie was the first to approach Bella. She was described as a crazed lunatic. She once had wide chocolate-colored eyes. Her silky, straight, dark red hair is worn in a practical style. She was shorter than Alice and has a thin build. Her skin is brown. She has prominent ears and thin eyebrows. Her wardrobe is odd and sexy, with a mostly purple and gray color scheme.

Bruce, however, was described as a brightly-shining star. He once had slitted gray eyes. His luxurious, straight, black hair is worn in a style that reminds you of an elaborate sculpture. He is very short and has a boyish build. His skin is tan. He has a high forehead and thin lips. His wardrobe is elaborate, and is completely gray.

Wayne was described as a cunning young man who once had wide eyes the color of dark chocolate. His thick, straight, brown hair is neck-length and is worn in a carefully-crafted style. He has a broad-shouldered build. His skin is pale. He has wide feet. His wardrobe is attractive, with a lot of black and yellow.

Bella had no idea what to say to the kids. Thankfully, the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the kids went to grab their things and return to classes. Emmett pulled out his cell phone and said, "Ok, Carlisle, we're sort of having a problem."

"With what?" Carlisle said curiously.

"We met this girl and she seemed to be...how do I say this...drawn to us," said Emmett.

Carlisle gasped and said, "Well, I suggest that we better keep an eye on her. There's no telling what she might say or do. I do't want to have to deal with the Volturi a second time regarding a human." He grew angry when he began to remember the pain that his first human daughter had gone through and he didn't want any more humans to go through what Jacquelyn went through.

He chose his next words carefully, "Be careful, Emmett. She may be just a human girl, but there are some things about us that she can't know. Did Lacie, Bruce, or Wayne cause any trouble?"

"No," said Emmett. "We've been strangely lucky so far."

"Very well then," said Carlisle. But he knew that it was too late regarding the fact that Emmett had introduced his family to Bella, and nothing good was going to come from that at all. Not if fate had its way.

**

* * *

VOLTERRA**

Aro had just finished burning the remains of a disobedient vampire who had preyed upon and turned a 4-year-old child. The boy was described as a frightened little baby bird with red eyes and nearly white hair. He looked like Caius had looked as a young boy.

Caius frowned as he stared at the small boy. He said, "Well, he's not a baby, I give you that."

"And yet he is an immortal child," said Marcus. "And we know there are laws regarding immortal children. They must be destroyed."

"And yet look at him," said Aro. "See how he trembles with fright? He is just a very small boy."

Caius said, "Indeed." And to the boy, he asked, "What is your name?"

"Jamey Walsh", said the little boy. He quivered upon seeing Caius.

"Do you know the woman who bit you?" Marcus tried another question.

"Let's not ask him that right now," said Aro. He took another glance at Jamey and said, "Let us take him to the wives and see what they think."

"He is an unusual little boy," said Caius. "I'm surprised that we haven't destroyed him yet."

"He is quite powerful," said Marcus, "and I believe we should send for our friend Eleazar. Only he can determine the boy's power."

"Indeed," Aro said as he picked up the boy. "I'll take him to the wives and the two of you can deal with our little runaway. This is getting bothersome and our patience at her misbehavior is wearing quite thin."

Caius nodded and walked into a room. Jacquel was sitting on a bed shaped like a pirate ship. He sighed and said, "Miss Jacquelyn, you do know your behavior is quite tiresome."

"And the fact that I'm with you bastards is making me sick to death," Jacquel snapped back.

Caius suddenly pounced on the girl and dragged her out the room. "And your attitude has gone far enough!" he yelled in anger.

"Control your temper, Caius," Marcus said. "We don't want to hurt her again and have her go running off to join those pirates, or do we?"

"No, we certainly ***don't*** want that, or do we?" Caius said angrily.

"Jacquelyn," said Aro. "You seriously need to stop running away. It makes Caius very angry."

"Well, you shouldn't have raped me in the first place, you stupid asshole!" Jacquel snapped as she stormed back into her room.

Marcus frowned as he said, "So young, so angry. Damn that rap music!"

"Now, let's not blame the music," said Aro. "Let's try to figure out a way to keep her here instead of running off."

The three vampires made their way to the throne room, where a vampire said, "I have just received word that Carlisle Cullen has been spotted."

"Oh, so he has resurfaced?" said Aro.

"Rumor has it that he is in a small town in America," said the informant.

"Very well," said Aro. "I guess we can try to lure him back. It's such a shame that our friendship ended because of Jacquelyn."

"And you never should have touched her," Marcus frowned.

"There is a way we can keep her in line," said Caius. He smiled and said, "We can send her somewhere and have our guards keep an eye on her."

"Of course," said Aro. "And send word to Carlisle that she is there and bring them both back here."

"Very well," said Marcus. "I'll draw up the paperwork."

Jacquel watched the vampires from a safe distance; she wanted to run away again. But where could she go? Venice was out of the question, and she knew she couldn't go to Florence or Naples. That left Rome, the capital of Italy. A place the Volturi wouldn't dare tread without being noticed by more than just a few humans.

She smiled as she plotted her revenge: After slipping off to Rome, she would buy a plane ticket and return to America, where she would then search for the Cullen family until she found them.

And if she was able to find Tanya, so much the better.

* * *

Next chapter: Strange things are about to happen!

Review & Subscribe!


	12. More Trouble for Jacquel

Jacquel had to be as discreet as she could; she knew that Caius would blow his stack if he found out that she was trying to run away once again.

But she refused to stay in Volterra a second longer. Not when it was her life in concern.

She grabbed a small bag and crammed her journals and other important papers in there, as well as mementos she had been allowed to take with her when she was forced to leave her home in Alaska 25 years before. After everything was set, she searched for any guards who would be lurking around. But it was only Jane, and she was staring into a room, one she had not entered in 25 years...

_Jane was walking outside the room searching for Aro; she had a message that he needed to see. But when she got to the room, all she could hear was a voice of a young girl crying out, "No! No! No, please don't! Please, don't hurt me! Don't hurt me please!" Jane rushed away from the door in apparent horror._

For the next few years, Jane had found herself not being able to trust Aro or Caius, nor did she speak to them. She told no one else what she had seen that dark night, and she was certainly surprised when she discovered Jacquel had disappeared and had not been seen in over 21 years, until she was forcibly returned.

Jacquel was about to dart past Jane when the older vampiress gripped her arm. "Hey, what gives?" Jacquel cried out.

"This," said Jane as she summoned Alec. He came, bringing Felix and Demetri. _The two goofballs of the clan_, Jacquel had called them. They were considerably worse than Emmett on a good day.

Aro was sitting on his throne about to deliver justice to a vampiress who had eaten an important official when Jane barged into the room, dragging Jacquel behind her. "We need to talk," she snapped.

"Caius," Aro said, "have that taken care of while I'm gone." Caius nodded and as he prepared to raise his hand to administer justice to the vampiress, Jane snapped, "You too, Caius!"

Marcus said, "I'll take care of that." He clapped his hands and two vampires showed up, tearing the offending vampiress into pieces and burning her.

Aro and Caius said, "What do you want with us, Janie?"

"You know what I want," said Jane. She said, "I know what you did last summer...25 years ago, to be precise."

Aro gasped as he realized where he was. That room, the room when that terrible night had happened, when a young girl's innocence not to mention her future were ripped out from under her.

"She brought it upon herself!" Caius snapped in anger. "She should have known better than to disrespect us!"

"You raped her, didn't you?" Jane screamed in anger.

"It wasn't like she didn't deserve it," said Aro. "In my defense, it was Caius. I was only standing there."

"Something tells me that you did it as well, " Jane glared at him.

Aro screamed as the reality of the situation hit him. "OK, OK, Janie! I did it!" he cried out.

"Very well," said Jane. "We'll be off; let us know if you need us."

She took Jacquel and the other guards followed, no one saying anything until the driver in the limo pulled up at the airport. There, Aro had the plane ready for them to depart that afternoon. He said to Caius, "She'll be back soon."

"Of course," said Caius. "She can't really avoid us forever, even if she didn't speak to us."

But on the plane, Jacquel found herself falling out her seat and onto the floor; she had thought after years of being on the Pirate Jet that she was used to it by now. But it wasn't air sickness, but something else.

Something that could not happen to a female vampire.

"ARO!" she screamed. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

LA PUSH

Billy and the other Elders gathered that night, each of them filled with questions about what Jack Nightwolf had seen. Jack had claimed to see Edward while searching for mushrooms. Edward was shocked; it was his first contact with humans in over 25 years. He quickly ran off and Jack followed him to a cabin, where an angry vampiress pulled the young man inside.

They all agreed on one thing: Edward Cullen needed to be rescued.

But there was another question: how to tell the Cullens where Edward was, and how to extract the young man without arousing Tanya's suspicions. Because if they failed, then terrible things would happen.

* * *

Next chapter: The Long-Awaited Reunion...but With a Controversial Issue...

Review & Subscribe!


	13. The Wrath of Carlisle Cullen

WARNING: THE NEXT PART OF THIS STORY WILL SHOCK AND DISTURB YOU! READ WITH DISCRETION!

* * *

While Jacquel was on her way to Forks, Carlisle Cullen was about to leave the hospital; his shift there had ended a few minutes before. He had to make sure that the kids were on their way to school and not to cause too much trouble.

He also had no idea that Jacquel was on her way home.

Esme greeted him as he walked through the door, saying, "The Elders are here." Carlisle sighed as he saw a large group of old Indian men sitting around his never-used dining room. Among them was Jack Nightwolf, who had claimed to see Edward Cullen earlier that week.

Billy said, "Jack has claimed to have seen your son earlier his week as well as the witch who kidnapped him."

"Really?" Emmett snapped, "where is she? I'm going to rip her head off!"

"Emmett, we will do no such thing," Carlisle warned.

"But that little whore had put us through 20 years of pure hell," Emmett shot back. "That and Jacquelyn having to be turned..."

They all looked at the door. Even the Quileutes stared as well. Jacquel was standing in the doorway.

Carlisle gasped as he saw the girl he had not seen in many years; Jacquel had changed so much that no one recognized her at all. Her hair went from golden-brown to its natural black and her eyes, once blood-red, were a dirty mixture of gold and brown.

"Jacquelyn?" Carlisle said, not knowing what to think.

Jacquel shook her head, not planning the reunion at all. She stood there, hesitant for a moment, then turned and walked away without speaking to anyone.

"Hey!" Emmett cried out. "She's walking away! She didn't even say hi to me! My feelings are hurt!"

Carlisle followed her outside and saw Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri standing in his front yard. Anger filled him. "Why are you here?" He snapped.

"Aro sends his regards," said Jane with a grim look on her face.

"So that's it then," said Carlisle as he reached for Jacquel, who flinched from his hand. "We don't get Jacquelyn back unless she has guards." Jane nodded and said, "Shall we settle ourselves in?"

Carlisle stormed back inside and dialed Aro's phone number. "Hello, Carlisle," said Aro. "It's so good to hear your voice. So, Jacquelyn has arrived safe and sound, I hope?"

"Aro, what have you done to her?" Carlisle snapped.

Aro said, "I have done no terrible thing to Jacquelyn."

"You raped her, that's what you did," Carlisle snapped. "She's sad, lonely, and frightened. I can't even hug her without her crying. You really stepped in it big time!"

"That's not all he did," Rosalie said with a hint of a smile on her grim face.

Carlisle took one look at Jacquel, who cried once again and patted her stomach. "YOU KNOCKED HER UP?" He screamed into the phone.

Old Quil, the eldest member of the group said, "This is interesting. Who knew that the Cold Ones had a system of government?"

"The Makahs would be quite interested to hear this," said Harry Clearwater.

Carlisle snapped and screamed, "YOU ARE THE WORST HUSBAND, LEADER, AND FRIEND THE WORLD HAS EVER BEEN PAINED TO KNOW!" The Quileutes gasped and stared at him. "MY LITTLE JACQUELYN IS FOREVER FORZEN IN THIS STATE AND SHE'LL NEVER GROW UP; BUT TO EVEN GIVE HER A CHILD SHE CANNOT TAKE CARE OF IS THE WORST THING YOU CAN EVER DO! AS LONG AS I LIVE, I WILL ***NEVER*** FORGIVE YOU!"

"Oh Carlisle, now you and I both know you are above not forgiving people," Aro said. "You are a compassionate man who can never hold a grudge for very long. You'll come to forgive me eventually. And who knows? Mayhaps you will gain a little member of your family to replace Dear Little Edward..."

"Edward _is_ still alive," Carlisle snapped. "And we're going to rescue him."

"Really?" said Aro. "This I must see for myself. And the guards are there to help the poor girl settle in; they'll be home within a few months, give or take."

Carlisle exchanged a few more bitter words with the Volturi leader before hanging up. By then, the entire Cullen clan had assembled in the dining room. Billy said, "We will be taking our leave now." He and the other Quileutes got out of their chairs and headed for the door. Before he left, Billy said, "We are certain there is more to this than we thought. We shall meet again in 2 week's time to discuss this new matter."

Carlisle nodded and gave Jacquel a hug, saying, "It's going to be OK, Jacquelyn. You're safe now and no one will ever hurt you again." Jacquel clung to the older vampire and continued crying.

* * *

Next chapter: Bella Sees Edward forr the First Time and then some...

Review & Subscribe!


	14. The Meeting! FINALLY!

And now for the moment we all waited for...Bella and Edward FINALLY meet!

* * *

Edward had seen and heard the whole thing.

In anger, he rushed back home and confronted Tanya, saying, "How could you keep this from me?"

"What?" said Tanya.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead," Edward snapped. "And Jacquelyn was raped and knocked up. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Edward," said Tanya, "you do know that you and I belonged together; Jacquelyn is just a pathetic human girl who thought she could take my place."

SLAP! Tanya looked up from where she was and saw Edward's angry face. "You are nothing more than a monster who did not hesitate to destroy anyone just so you can get me," he snapped as he pulled the ring off his finger. "This union is over."

Tanya cried out, "But Edward, I thought you loved me! Please don't leave me!"

"You ruined my life," Edward snapped in anger. "You destroyed my family! Jacquelyn's future has been pulled from under her. She'll never get a chance to live a normal life. And it's all your fault!"

He packed everything he owned and stormed out the door. And all Tanya could do was cry as Edward left the cabin.

* * *

Billy Black stared out the window; it was going to be another rainy night. He smiled as he sat comfortingly in his chair, knowing that something was going to happen.

In the next room, he could hear Bella and Jacob chatting; she had been through a lot in the last few days, with her cheating boyfriend and the rumors surrounding her attack on him.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Bella stood up and ran to it. Instead of her father, there was a young man with dull brown eyes and brown hair standing in the doorway. He was soaked from head to toe.

"Who are you?" she said.

"My name is Edward Cullen," said Edward,"and I believe that this is a safe place for me to stay."

Billy frowned as he turned and saw Bella speaking to the young man. He knew that something wasn't right with the young man and from the looks of it, things were about to get worse...

* * *

Next chapter: Tanya plots revenge and the Cullens discover Jacquel isn't what they thought she was...

Review & Subscribe!


	15. Another One Turns to Dust

New Year, new chapter!

Updates will be sporadic!

* * *

Nearly 2 weeks after Jacquel came to the Cullen house, the Quileute Elders were meeting with the Cullen clan. Earlier, Carlisle had gotten very angry with Aro over Jacquel's condition and swore to make him pay for it all.

Billy was the first to speak. He said, "I have received a strange visitor, one who might very well be that Edward Cullen."

"Edward is here?" Esme cried out.

"He is safe for the time being," said Old Quil. "But there is the matter of that witch who kept him prisoner that we must deal with. So far, he has told us nothing."

"We must go see him immediately," said Emmett. "he must know that we are still here."

"He will not remember you," said Billy. "He claims that he has lost all memory of his family during the years that he was with her. You cannot see him until we are sure that he will remember you."

"But he can't stay on your lands," Rosalie cried out. "That'll violate the treaty."

"Only if _she_ crosses over to our lands to retrieve him," Harry said. "And even then she won't get too far; our wolves have torn to pieces many vampires who have dared to cross our borders in search of a meal."

"It would be nice if they remained in Forks and not come our way," said Jack. "But such is life."

"And there's also the matter of the girl," said Old Quil. "How can a Cold One such as her be able to bring forth a child?"

"Or maybe she isn't as cold as you think," said Billy.

"No," said Carlisle. "I have raised her and learned much about her family history. Although her dead mother made no mention of her father, I firmly believe that he was a werewolf, one who walks in the moonlight as a beast."

"I thought we had wiped them all out ages ago," said Harry. "Our grandfathers' grandfathers had fought against them many years earlier when they dared to cross into our lands. Only when the sun began to rise were we able to defeat them."

"But then long comes a child whose family is not what it seems," said Old Quil. "We must keep an intense eye on her, knowing what she is and what she could do if the moon is full."

Carlisle nodded and then said, "I must go check up on her. She is not well and I fear the worst is yet to come." The Elders nodded and Billy said, "We will also fear for her; her baby could be evil if its father is a very cruel man."

* * *

Tanya sat alone in the cabin seething. It had been 2 weeks since Edward had walked out on her after discovering that his family had fallen apart since that incident 25 years ago. But she wasn't a vampire for nothing; she vowed to get revenge on everyone who had ruined her life.

Edward Cullen and his family were about to pay dearly for what they did to her...

* * *

Next chapter: Aro discovers Edward is alive and sends Marcus to investigate as two mysterious little vampires show up...

Review & Subscribe!


	16. Back in Volterra

And now for another moment with the Volturi...

* * *

Aro smiled as he saw little Jamey Walsh interacting with the other vampires. The tiny vampire was starting to take to life as a member of the Volturi. Caius, however, remained doubtful though Marcus resumed his usual bored demeanor.

Caius said to him, "It has been 2 weeks since he came here. He hasn't been destructive, nor has he harmed anyone. Sometimes, I wonder if he's even a baby at all."

"And in truth, his creator changed him when he was a small child," said Aro. "Somehow, I wonder if anything...traumatic had happened to him in his human life before he was turned."

Just then, a vampire came to them, saying, "There is a rumor going throughout the vampire world which suggests that Edward Cullen is still alive."

"This is wonderful news," Aro smiled at him. "Edward is alive after all. This will make Carlisle so proud!"

"A rumor, you say?" Marcus looked up. "I believe I must see this for myself."

"Indeed you shall," said Aro. "You must leave Volturi Castle sometimes."

"I have," Marcus said. "I spent every year searching in Venice for the one who got away."

"And we found her," Caius said, "only to have her sent back to the Cullens."

The vampire said, "I also bring you some disturbing news." The Volturi leaders gasped as two very tiny girls showed up. "They were only 6 years old when they were turned," said the vampire. "I have yet to find their creator."

"Indeed," said Caius as he approached the smiling girls. They were alike, with their pale skin, brown hair, and red eyes. "What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Poppy," said the first girl.

"And I'm Pansy," said the other girl.

"Poppy and Pansy," Aro repeated. He then said, "Shall we bring them to the wives?"

"We shall," said Caius, shuddering as he stared at the smiling girls. "For some reason, I cannot bring myself to destroy them."

"Odd," said Aro. "Although we destroyed the creator of little Jamey, we could not destroy him. I fear that the twins could have bitten by a potential mate of said vampiress. We must be on the lookout at all times."

He summoned Chelsea and said, "Take these little girls to the wives; I'm sure they would love to have some little girls around." And as Chelsea left the room with the twin girls, Caius relaxed and said, "I don't know what it is, but those children are out to terrify us."

"They must have been sent to us by those Romanians," said Marcus.

"Well, they can send us 100 children and we will not budge," Aro said. "Marcus, you wouldn't mind a trip to Romania and finding out what they are planning, or do you?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," Marcus replied. "And if they are trying to use Edward Cullen to achieve their goals, we shall destroy them and restore Edward to his family."

"Wonderful," said Aro. He and Caius stared at each other, both wondering about a young girl who, within a few months, could possibly give birth to a new generation of vampires.

And if the Romanian coven ever got wind of that, who knew what would happen next...

* * *

Next chapter: Jacquel meets the Quileutes for the first time and Edward recalls when he is turned.

Review & Subscribe!


	17. Jacquel meets the Quileutes and then som

Chapter 13: Jacquel returned to the Cullen family after years of being away. Carlisle discovers her secret and informs Aro.

Chapter 15: Carlisle and the Quileutes meet again and worry about the fates of Jacquel and her baby.

* * *

_Carlisle nodded and then said, "I must go check up on her. She is not well and I fear the worst is yet to come." The Elders nodded and Billy said, "We will also fear for her; her baby could be evil if its father is a very cruel man."_

Carlisle stood up and walked over to the den, where he saw Jacquel sleeping. Jane was sitting beside her while Demetri, Felix, and Alec were standing by the door. Alec said, "You cannot come into contact with her; Aro himself has forbidden it."

"And will Aro be understanding if I had his guards destroyed, by _wolves_?" Carlisle snapped back. "Remember that Jacquelyn was my daughter first; she does not belong to your leaders."

Felix said to him, "Let him pass." But he too was not pleased to see the Quileutes in the room.

Harry said, "These vampires scare me."

"I know," said Billy, "but it's the girl who is the threat. We must see for ourselves that neither she nor the baby is dangerous."

"Sam would like to know of this," said Old Quil.

"Jacquelyn," said Carlisle as he stood at the foot of the bed, where Jacquel was sleeping. "Please wake up. Someone is here to see you."

At once, Jacquel opened her eyes; she had not hunted in two weeks and her eyes were pitch black. Her hair was a giant ball of fuzz on her head. And her entire disposition was one of depression and unhappiness.

Old Quil said, "That poor child..."

"Makes you wonder what those monsters did to her," said Jack.

"Jacquelyn," said Carlisle, "these are members of the Quileute tribe; they live on the reservation outside Forks."

Jacquel swallowed and nodded. "Are they...friendly?" she whispered.

"We would not harm a flea," said Harry, "unless it landed on our dogs and cats."

"And if there were any vampires lurking on our lands, we kill them and burn them," said Billy.

Carlisle nodded and said, "Jacquelyn, you are safe here. Aro will not harm you. Caius will never...touch you in that way. You are surrounded by your family and no vampire would even think of harming you. You must get well."

Jane smiled and said, "They have seen her enough. Felix, Demetri, show them the door..."

As soon as they left the room, Billy said, "I take it back; those guards scare me."

"Jane is the one you must watch out for," said Emmett. "She likes to torture people for the heck of it."

Billy nodded and said, "We must take extreme caution when we bring Sam; he is not as...understanding as we are. And there's the matter of those guards."

Carlisle frowned; it was not going to be easy getting past Jane the second time around...

* * *

"_He claims that he has lost all memory of his family during the years that he was with her_."-Billy Black, chapter 15 of Unlucky Twilight

For the past 25 years, Edward had indeed forgotten about his family, but for some reason, memories of his past were coming back to him in the most astonishing of ways...

_His birth; his life as Edward Anthony Masen junior, son of Edward Anthony Masen and Elizabeth Ward Masen; his growing up in the city of Chicago, Illinois during the early 20th Century; his piano playing skills; trips to Chicago Wrigley Stadium to watch the Chicago White Sox play; riding his bike in the streets...  
_

_Then World War 1 occurred when he was just 13 years old, and he recalled wanting to enlist in the Army, shocking his parents with his plans. Edward senior was a bit surprised by the new, but Elizabeth objected vehemently to her only child going over to Europe and fighting in its wars...  
_

_But then came the influenza epidemic, which led to his father's death and the illness that killed his mother. Before she died, Elizabeth had begged Dr. Carlisle Cullen (then working in the hospital) to save her son from death.  
_

_Death_, Edward mused as he shifted a bit on Rebecca's old bed. He had not left the room except to hunt and never went beyond the roads. Carlisle saved him from death and this is what became of it: nothing but heartbreak and a wrongful marriage, both of which destroyed him in the end.

_Shall I go back to them_? Edward frowned as he sat up in bed. Little did he know that there would be no going back for him, not unless he remembered everything that happened to him.

And there was still Tanya Denali for him to deal with...

* * *

Next chapter: More of Edward/Bella, and Jane explains why she is so overprotective of Jacquel.

Review & Subscribe!


	18. Guarding Her

Edward sat up with a start, his first memory having been restored to him just moments before. Once again, Bella had arrived in La Push; she had been coming to stay over Jacob's house every other weekend now.

She said, "Are you all right, Edward?"

"Nothing," Edward replied in kind. "Just memories."

"Are they good?" she asked.

"Some are, some are not," Edward said. "Why do you want to know?"

Bella thought it would be a good time to change the subject. "Do you want to go to the beach?" she asked.

"Yeah, come with us!" A rather annoying young boy jumped into the room. He smiled at Edward. "I'm Seth Clearwater. We're gonna be such great friends!" He reached out and hugged Edward.

"Seth!" Bella cried out, but Edward said, "I don't mind if he hugs me." Billy watched the whole thing with a concerned look on his face. He knew that Edward must have suffered for many years because of Tanya and he was deprived of simple human contact.

"Yes, go to the beach," he said at last. But even then he couldn't shake off the feeling that Tanya could be watching him.

After all, Edward's life (or whatever that was left of it) was still at stake.

* * *

"Jane, must you guard her every freaking second?" cried Demetri. "Those guys were friendly."

"I will not be told what I can and cannot do," Jane snapped back at him.

"But still, we're in the Cullen's house," said Felix, "and as such, I think we'd better do what he says."

"Yes you do," Carlisle snapped as he approached them. Jane instinctively rushed to Jacquel's side. "Why were you all so rude to the Quileutes? They just came to see her."

"Why would they?" Jane snapped.

"You mind explaining your behavior?" Emmett asked.

"Fine," said Jane. "I guess you got me. But it is my fault."

"Your fault?" Alec asked. "But why?"

"I was there when she was attacked years earlier," said Jane, "and instead of stopping the attack and/or saving her, I ran down the hall screaming."

"So that was all the screams," said Alec.

"And for many years, all I could think about was how I failed to stop Aro and Caius and save her," Jane said with guilt.

"You mean you could have prevented her from being raped and having to be turned? And you turned the other cheek where Jacquelyn was concerned?" Rosalie screamed. "You bitch! You stupid annoying dimwitted bitch! I shall give you what for, you pathetic little demon!" She lunged at Jane, but Jane zapped her and she screamed.

"Really?" Jane smiled at her. Then her face changed into an angry scowl as she yelled, "And guess what? I bet you're glad she got knocked up; you just want to take her baby. You're not capable of doing anything, you ugly two-faced bitch!"

"FYI," Alec chimed in, "the world does not revolve around you, you disgusting pug-faced bitch!"

"All right, all right, that is enough! Stop it!" Carlisle snapped. "I don't know what is going on here, I will find out eventually, but this has to stop!" Everyone stared at him. "And as for you four, I realized that you haven eaten in 2 weeks, and you really pushed it when the Quileutes, but I have some rules if you're going to be staying under my roof."

"And they are?" Felix smirked.

"Rule #1, you cannot eat any humans, only animals." Carlisle stated.

"Figures," Alec frowned. "We just HAD to be stuck with the animal-drinkers."

"Rule #2, show respect towards everyone, which includes Rosalie."

"Why would we want to do that?" Demetri snapped. "You know how she is. We won't let her get near Jacquelyn at all."

"And regarding Jacquelyn," Carlisle began, but Billy came rushing in, shouting, "He's remembered something!"

"Like what?" Emmett yelled.

"Well, when he was turned," Billy said. "I don't know about that, but this is progress. Perhaps he could be fully recovered by the end of the month."

Carlisle said, "But you won't send him back."

"Not until she is destroyed," said Billy. "The Elders and I have agreed that Edward does not return to you until she is found and destroyed. We are still unsure if we will let you move across the border to see him. She could be watching."

Carlisle nodded and said, "Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, come and I will teach you how to hunt." The Volturi guards frowned and Billy nodded. Jacquel smiled as she walked out the door along with the guards and Carlisle.

* * *

Next chapter: Edward/Bella at the beach, Carlisle teaching the guards how to hunt, Athenodora finds out about Jacquel's baby, and the nomads make an appearance.

Review & Subscribe!


	19. Babies & More

VOLTERRA, ITALY

Aro frowned as he and the others were sitting in the meeting room; it had been six hours since they had encountered the twins Poppy and Pansy Brunswick. They had also met another little girl named Peony Hildebrandt, who was seven years old. All three girls were with the wives.

Aro said, "We need to figure out who is turning these children and why."

Marcus said, "It's the Romanians, no doubt."

"They are quite bitter since we took over their empire," said Caius.

"And if they think that creating an army of immortal children is going to stop us, they have another thing coming," said Aro. He stood up and said, "I say let's see how they are faring with so many little vampires in the tower."

They walked over to the tower, where Sulpicia and Athenodora lived. The women were smiling as they were watching the tiny vampires playing. "Such adorable little things," said Athenodora.

"Such a shame that they're just children," Sulpicia agreed. "The Romanian Coven will surely be punished for turning them."

Little Jamey Walsh saw them and cowered in fear. Marcus said to him, "Do not fear, for we are not going to destroy you."

"But we demand an explanation as to why a certain young vampire is expecting a baby," Athenodora snapped at her husband. "It was already bad enough that you raped her, but Jacquelyn is much too young to be given a child."

"And yet, she is having one," Sulpicia yelled. "How can you do this to her, Cai? She was a sweet little girl and you messed up her life!"

"She was acting like a spoiled brat who thinks she is better than us because of that Carlisle Cullen," Caius yelled out. "She refused to accept the fact that the moment she turned fourteen, she was to be turned! So I had to teach her a lesson!"

"By raping her?" Sulpicia cried out.

"Have you learned nothing from what happened to Didyme?" Athenodora cried out. "You raped her and she went insane! She tried to get Marcus to leave and she also threatened to expose us to the humans! Aro had no choice but to put her out of her misery by killing her!"

"And I have felt guilty since my sister died," said Aro. "What would she have said to Caius regarding this matter?"

"I say she should have been very upset by his actions," said Sulpicia. "She never would have approved of your handling of Jacquelyn Cullen at all!"

"But now she is having a baby and my husband is the father," Athenodora cried out in anguish. "I hope you're happy, Aro! You ruined all our lives!" She pushed all three men out of the room. "And DON'T come back until you learn some decency!" she yelled.

"And any alleged immortal child goes straight to us," yelled Sulpicia. "You won't be handling any more cases until that baby is born!" Jamey began to cry. "Don't cry, Jamey," said Athenodora. "We won't let them near you at all."

As they walked away, Caius said, "I have a bad feeling that they will find out about the baby."

"Let's not worry about the Romanians," said Marcus. "Let's worry about how everyone else is going to react to this. Miss Jacquelyn is expected to deliver the baby in three months time. We have that time to prepare to confront the Romanian Coven. If they are building an army of immortal children, then they are going to be in a terrible position. We will have no choice but to destroy them and any other vampire who dares to ally themselves with them."

Caius frowned as he thought about the baby that Jacquelyn was carrying inside her; in three months the baby would be born, and with that birth, his life, along with hers and Athenodora's, would be changed forever...

* * *

FORKS, WASHINGTON

Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Jane scowled as they followed Carlisle into the woods. Carlisle was teaching them how to hunt. Jacquel had slipped off somewhere after hearing the pitter-patter of rats' feet.

"Do we really have to eat animals?" Felix complained.

"Yes," said Carlisle.

"Why not just pick off a hiker or two?" Demetri chimed in.

"No," Carlisle said firmly. "As I have said before, we only eat animals. If you want to stay with us, you'll have to live as we do. And that includes eating only animals."

"Fair enough, but why eat animals?" said Alec.

"When I was first turned, I hid in the woods," said Carlisle. "And in hiding for over twenty years, I could only eat animals. And when I found that out, I could no longer live in fear of killing a human and drink their blood. Aro was quite intrigued by my rather unusual dietary habits, but Caius tried to get me to eat humans, which is why we never agreed on that at all. But anyway, there is a herd of deer over there; now we hunt."

And with that, Carlisle charged after the deer, with the guards following.

* * *

LA PUSH, WASHINGTON

Edward and Bella found themselves on the beach and Seth was following them. The others were just happily milling around. Jacob saw them and said, "You up for the bonfire tonight?"

"What bonfire?" Bella asked.

"Tonight, Old Quil is telling us a story about why we are phasing into wolves," said Jacob. Bella frowned. "C'mon Bells, it'll be fun!"

"Oh really?" Bella snapped. "Sorry, but I can't stay; I have other plans."

"What?" cried Seth.

"I have a test on Monday," cried Bella, "and I promised Angela that I'd study at her house. Sorry, but I can't...deal with this right now."

"What? You can't hang out with me? Not even as a friend?" Jacob protested.

"Oh, so you need ME to be able to have some fun?" Bella cried out. "You're just as stupid as Henry is!"

As he watched Bella storm away from them, Edward asked, "Who is Henry?"

"Oh, him?" said Jacob. "He's no one worth knowing."

Edward frowned, thinking of someone who had not been worth knowing. But he found out anyway. That man had been Charles Evenson, who had been Esme's cruel first husband. That cruel man who sent Esme fleeing from her own home and eventually to Carlisle and Edward. Edward recalled that moment he had stalked and killed that man as he begged for mercy. His death was all over the news, and that death shocked him so much that he decided to return home.

But all would not be well for him, and he still had more memories to confront if he wanted to be free...

* * *

UNKNOWN TERRITORY, WASHINGTON

James, Laurent, and Victoria laughed as they ran from the scene of their last encounter; earlier, they had pounced upon seven men who had escaped from the county jail and ate them as they begged for their lives. The nomads had been hiding in the Pacific Northwest for a while now, stalking and eating any human who was foolish enough to cross their path.

Laurent said, "This is almost too easy. I need a challenge."

"Don't we all," said James.

"There's a little town called Forks, which isn't too far from where we are now," said Victoria. "Why don't we hunt in the woods there? They're so huge and wide and no one would be missed."

"Good idea," said James. "Let's go to Forks!"

And as all three vampires ran to that small town, the residents had no idea that within 3 months, their lives were going to be changed forever...

* * *

Next chapter: Marcus and several guards travel to Romania, the nomads stalk a Forks resident, and Carlisle calls for another meeting regarding Jacquel.

Review & Subscribe!


	20. There's Something About Jacquelyn, Edwar

There's Something About Jacquelyn, Edward, and Vampire Rock Bands

CULLEN HOUSE

"So, how did it go with the hunt?" Esme asked as she saw Carlisle walk in with Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Jane. All four guards frowned as they stared at Esme.

"Pathetic!" Alec cried out as he glared at the vampiress. "How do you guys manage to live off eating animals?"

"We had a nice little chat with them about why we eat animals," said Carlisle as Jacquel walked in. She was not looking well.

"Are you all right?" Carlisle asked her.

"I'm feeling kind of sick," Jacquel said as she flopped on the couch. "It's like I can't drink blood to survive anymore."

"I see," said Carlisle. "Once again, I must arrange for another meeting with the Quileutes; they might have some answers. Esme will fix you something to eat."

And as Esme led Jacquel to the kitchen, Carlisle frowned, hoping that the next meeting would be better than the previous one.

After all, Jacquel was going to need their help if she was to bring the baby into the world.

* * *

VOLTERRA

Marcus smiled as he and a team of vampires assembled in the front hall. They were on their way to Romania to deal with the Romanian Coven, who (they believed) were responsible for four very tiny children being turned into vampires.

Aro had said to them, "Be careful, for the Romanians are known to have killed anyone who dares oppose them. They think that just because Dracula came from their country that it means they are the supreme vampires and we should just step down. I, for one, refuse to hear of this and I will make sure that they get what they deserve."

Caius said, "And if they get wind of the baby, do not hesitate to destroy them. I will not have them finding out about my son in the hopes that they can use him against me."

"They will die for what they did to my wife," Marcus replied in kind. He nodded to this team and they set off for Transylvania.

* * *

FORKS

James, Laurent, and Victoria had reached Forks and they were just wandering around the town. Many people stopped and stared at them, which made James laugh. Laurent frowned at the multitude of girls staring at him. Victoria growled at the men who were whistling at her.

At length, James said, "It seems that we have found our perfect town. "Now let's get something to eat; I'm starving!"

Laurent sighed as they walked into a bar and sat at a table. A man said to them, "Hey you guys aren't from around here."

"That's because we just came from Wyoming," James said in turn. "You humans always ask the same questions: who are you, why are you here?"

"Are you a natural red head?" Victoria cut in as she stared at the poor man. "Yes."

"Sorry, but I love kids," the man said.

Victoria gasped and said, "Who does he think he is? Most men are usually turned on by my red hair!"

"Not to mention your sexy body," James said.

"So what we're dealing with is a pedophile," said Laurent.

"Yeah," said James. "That guy is messed up."

"Yeah," said Victoria. "I say he deserves to die. There's no way on this earth I would let him live like that."

"And besides," Laurent tossed in, "children are much too young to understand that kind of love."

"So let's eat him," said James.

Laurent said to the man, "Do you know who we are?" He, James, and Victoria jumped on the table and did a crazy pose.

The man stared at him. "Oh my God," he cried out. "You're the Black Eyed Peas!"

"No!" yelled James in anger. "We are NOT the Black Eyed Peas! We are the nomads!"

"Nomads?" said the man.

"We are vampires," said Laurent.

"Oh, so you're some kind of rock band?" the man asked.

"Uh, we are not a rock band," said Victoria. "We are vampires."

"So you're a vampire rock band?" said the man.

"No!" Laurent cried out. He was really getting sick and tired of this game. "We are vampires! We drink blood!"

"So you are..." the man began, but James pounced on him. "We are vampires, and we eat people!" he yelled. "And I think we'll start with you!"

Laurent and Victoria also jumped on the poor man. He let out a loud scream, but the music was so loud that no one could hear him...

* * *

OUTSIDE LA PUSH

Bella was seething as she drove over to Angela's house. How dare Jacob act like a jerk, and even bring up Henry! She swore she was going to make him pay for that one way or another.

After all, no one mentioned Henry in front of her and lived.

* * *

NOTE: Sorry, but I couldn't resist the "Black Eyed Peas" joke from "Vampires Suck"...

Next chapter: Another meeting is held, revelations are made, and the nomads raid an abandoned building and make it their home

Review & Subscribe!


	21. Broken Hearts & Foolish Dreams

Broken Hearts & Foolish Dreams

NOMADS

James, Laurent, and Victoria found themselves laughing even louder as they left the bar. Earlier, they had eaten a man who they believe was a pedophile. Victoria had gotten angry when the man rejected her advances and so she gave him what he deserved.

She said, "Well, I like this town. It seems so exciting."

"I agree," said James as they wandered around Forks. "We can get plenty of action here."

"I don't know about that," said Laurent. "But what I do know is that we need to find shelter."

"But where shall we stay?" said James.

Victoria spotted a building that had been abandoned a few years earlier. "We shall make this place our home," she announced.

"For the time being," Laurent frowned.

Victoria silenced him with a quick peck in the lips as James said, "I agree. Let us see what's inside." And as all three nomads walked into the abandoned store, 3 pairs of wolf eyes were watching them...

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE

Old Mother Idelle stood over Jacquelyn's body whispering some ancient Quileute chant. The others stood there nervously. The guards, as usual, took their places at Jacquelyn's side.

At last the old woman stood up. She said, "I have heard of this one in a legend, but that was ages ago."

"What legend?" Carlisle cried out.

Old Quil said, "I heard in some foreign country the story about a baby born years after its conception..."

Carlisle said "I have seen women who have been pregnant for up to at least a year. But Jacquelyn has been pregnant for almost 25 years."

"The child inside her refused to grow unless it was in a place where it would be safe," said Mother Idelle. "Its father is a cruel man and its mother is a hybrid. I'm unsure how this will play out."

Jacquelyn said, "So what is happening to my baby?"

"It is growing quite rapidly," said Carlisle. "I'd give it about 3 months and then it'll come out and be born."

Jacquelyn nodded, wondering why the baby didn't grow during the 21 years that she was on the Pirate Jet, nor did it grow when she was trapped among the Volturi. "What's happening to my baby to make it grow so fast?"

"It is a vampire," said Carlisle, "but you are only half werewolf. We are lucky that Caius didn't know about this or else he would have..."

Jacquelyn said, "He knew. He knew who and what I was."

"He did," said Jane. "Instead of killing Jacquelyn, he decided to..."

"So he had planned this since finding out about Jacquelyn?" Emmett growled in anger. Jane nodded.

Just then, a group of young men walked into the Cullen house. Carlisle noted them and Old Quil said, "This is the little one who has arrived."

"I'll be the judge of that," a young man snapped at he stared at Jacquelyn.

"This is Sam Uley," said Billy. "And with him are Paul Cotton and Jared Whitfield." The other two young men smiled grimly as they stared at her.

"Hello!" Seth bounced into the room. "Hey, why is everyone frowning? Let's turn those frowns upside down!"

"And that would be my son, Seth," said Harry. "Billy, where is your son Jacob?"

Billy frowned, knowing that Jacob was either at home with Edward or with Bella. Mainly following Bella if they all knew what that meant...

* * *

VOLTERRA

Aro frowned as he and Caius sat on their thrones. Marcus was gone with his group and the wives refused to let them into the tower and speak to the tiny vampires.

Caius said, "I expect another angry phone call from Carlisle."

"Of course," said Aro. "And he will be putting our Dear Little Jacquelyn in the spotlight, as usual. It wouldn't surprise me if it were to happen right now..."

At this point, their secretary, Gianna Moretti, came to them saying, "Carlisle Cullen would like to speak to you, sirs."

Caius tugged at his hair, knowing that if Carlisle suspected that it was him who had hurt Jacquelyn, he wouldn't hesitate to find and kill him...

* * *

Next chapter: Bella returns to school and faces Henry, Carlisle has another fight with Aro, and the Wolves question Jacquelyn about her past.

Review & Subscribe!


	22. Confronting Henry, Wolves, & Fights

**Confronting Henry, Fights, and Wolves**

_At this point, their secretary, Gianna Moretti, came to them saying, "Carlisle Cullen would like to speak to you, sirs."_

_Caius tugged at his hair, knowing that if Carlisle suspected that it was him who had hurt Jacquelyn, he wouldn't hesitate to find and kill him..._

* * *

VOLTURI

"Hello, Carlisle," said Aro, "I haven't heard from you in a while. So how's Jacquelyn?"

"You and I both know how she's doing," Carlisle snapped at him. "She's miserable and pregnant! And I know Caius had something to do with it!"

"Well, in my defense," said Caius, "she was acting like a spoiled brat. I had to teach her a lesson."

"And by "_teaching her a lesson_" you meant _raping_ her," Carlisle snapped. "You've stepped in it big time, Caius! What you did to my Jacquelyn was unforgivable!"

"Oh Carlisle," Aro cut in, "you know you don't go around not forgiving people..."

"And you helped him, did you not?" Carlisle fumed.

"Jacquelyn was a little hybrid, did you know that?" Aro smiled. "Caius and I knew something you didn't, and Jacquelyn is the only offspring of a human female and a male werewolf. There might be others, just as there are children of human women and male vampires."

"So you intended to knock her up for some kind of science experiment?" Carlisle snapped.

"We did not know her child would not want to be born," said Aro, "and in fact, this is the first time I had seen that happen in the 2,000 years that I have been alive. But enough about that. Jacquelyn was a very stubborn girl who needed to be punished for her stubbornness."

"Yes," said Caius. "And as you happen to be a doctor, I want a report on her progress and that of the infant. If you refuse, then I'll tear your family to pieces and capture you and her for ourselves."

"Very well then," said Carlisle, "but due to your stupidity, I will not allow you to see the child at the moment of its birth..."

"That will be our next discussion," said Aro. "Goodbye, Carlisle...and tell Miss Jacquelyn that we will be seeing her at the proper time."

Carlisle set down the phone and wrung his hands briskly. Esme said to him, "What's wrong?"

"Stupid Aro," he snapped in anger. "Always telling stupid lies and such. He and Caius planned to hurt our Jacquelyn and he knew it."

"I know," said Esme. "But anyway, we have to deal with Jacquelyn and her reaction to the wolves."

* * *

CULLENS

Jacquelyn frowned as she answered various questions from the wolves themselves. They had asked her about her life before she became a vampire.

At length, Carlisle stood up and said, "I believe that that is enough. Jacquelyn must rest and recover frm her ordeal; you may return to question her further."

Sam nodded as the wolves left the room. "We will return tomorrow," he said. "There is more to her than we all thought."

Carlisle nodded and let the Wolves out of the house, knowing that Jacquelyn's mother had to be hiding something. Why would she take up with a werewolf? What was his name? And did she know anything of what would happen if Jacquelyn was born half werewolf?

* * *

BELLA

Bella was returned to school angry. After several phone calls, she was now five seconds from actually killing Henry Johnstone.

She knew that he had cheated on her from the beginning, but that was beside the point. No, Henry would not be forgiven this time.

Said boy approached her, saying, "Bella, I've already told you I'm sorry..."

"Shut up, Henry," Bella snapped. "Don't make me actually kill you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Henry cried out.

"Get away from her!" Jacob snapped as soon as he saw Henry.

"Stupid Indian," Henry muttered. "Why don't you go back to the reservation where you belong?"

Jacob pounced on Henry and choked him, saying, "You're the reason why Bella is pissed off. Now go away or else I'll feed you to the wolves."

Henry knew what was good for him. He ran before Bella could add another insult.

She said to him, "I'll be happy when he decides to transfer out of here for good."

"Or you could go to the reservation school," Jacob quipped.

"And face those who blame the palefaces for everything bad that happened in the world? No way!" Bella scoffed.

"Anyway, I have to get back," said Jacob, "but I'll swing by your place tonight." He took off as Bella watched with a strange look on her face. Little did she know that she was being watched by Lacie, Bruce, and Wayne Cullen...

* * *

Next chapter: The Wolves have more questions for Jacquel, Bella confronts Lacie, Bruce, and Wayne, Marcus makes an important discovery, Charlie gets kidnapped after trying to rescue a young man who was turned by Tanya, and the nomads crash a high-school party.

Review & Subscribe!


	23. Stupidity Kills

**Stupidity Kills**

_"Anyway, I have to get back," said Jacob, "but I'll swing by your place tonight." He took off as Bella watched with a strange look on her face. Little did she know that Lacie, Bruce, and Wayne Cullen were watching her..._

* * *

BELLA

Bella turned behind her and gasped as she saw three young vampires. Lacie said to her, "So you're Bella Swan, aren't you?"

"Well," said Bella.

"I saw you fighting with that Henry boy," said Bruce. "Want me to rip his head off?"

"Bruce," said Wayne, "we can't go around ripping people's heads off. Carlisle won't like that at all."

Lacie said, "Do you want to hang out with us?"

Bella sighed; she could use a break from Henry. And she could meet the Cullen family as well.

* * *

BUCHAREST, ROMANIA

Marcus smiled grimly as a man told him about Vlad and Stefan's plans to regain the control of the vampire world. By using very tiny children, they could unleash terror upon the human world and blame the Volturi.

Aro was sitting in the main room when a call came. "Marcus," he said, "what is this important thing must you tell me?"

"Aro, Vlad and Stefan are trying to raise an army of immortal children," said Marcus in fear.

"I see," said Caius. "Have they found out about the child?"

"Thankfully no," said Marcus, "but it may not be a secret for very long."

Caius tugged his hair nervously; he knew that if they found out about his baby, Jacquelyn was in grave danger…

* * *

THE NOMADS

James, Laurent, and Victoria laughed as they crashed a high school party. There were scores of drunk students there, and none of them knew that their guests were vampires. James said, "Is it just me, or do these humans live like they don't have to die?"

"They have lives and we don't," said Laurent. "I'm 300 years old. I have never really lived."

"I know," said James. "But let's pretend for just a moment that we are teenagers."

Victoria sighed as she stood by the tree in front of Bella's house. The girl was inside doing homework. But a boy was there as well. Victoria screamed in horror as Henry wrapped an arm around her and threw a rock into the windshield of Bella's truck.

Bella heard the screaming and saw Henry standing outside her house. "Henry, what the hell do you want?" she screamed.

"Get back with me or I'll kill this girl!" Henry yelled.

Victoria screamed, "Help me! Help me please!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Henry screamed as he threw Victoria to the ground.

Bella snapped. "You're dead now, Henry Johnstone! Karma is a bitch and she does not like you! And neither do I!" She lunged at Henry and knocked him over, punching and kicking him as if her life depended on it. "I'm going to kill you now!"

"Not if I kill you first," Henry snapped as he began to choke Bella.

Just then, James and Laurent lunged at Henry and pulled him off Bella. Victoria stared up and gasped in horror as she saw her boyfriend and best friend slamming Henry into the truck and killing him. "No one hurts any woman and lives!" James snapped.

"Payback is a bitch," Bella said as she stood up and massaged her neck. She stared at the dead boy on her truck and said to herself, "Good riddance." She thought about Wendell and how he left Forks after their encounter. He was smart to leave while he still could.

She wondered what Billy and Jacob were going to say when they found out about the damaged truck.

James said to her, "Was that your truck?"

"Sorry," said Laurent.

That's OK," said Bella. "He deserved what he got." She stared at Victoria and said, "Are you all right? I'm sorry you had to go through that. Love is evil."

"Don't worry about me," said Victoria. "I am stronger than I look." She stood up and said, "You don't need him; you deserve a man who would treat you right. Like my friend Laurent here."

"Vick, please don't," said Laurent.

Just then, Billy and Harry rushed over to Bella, saying, "Are you all right, dear?"

"I'm fine," said Bella.

Billy stared at his old truck and said, "Oh that poor boy. You broke his heart and you broke it hard. But that's what happens when you fall in love." Bella stared at him. "I'll have Jake fix it in the morning."

Harry said, "Want us to sit with you tonight? You've had quite a scare."

"Sure," said Bella as she stood up and went to let the men into the house. Before she went in herself, she said to the nomads, "And thanks for saving me."

James nodded, then he took Laurent and Victoria and walked off as Billy began to call the police.

* * *

CHARLIE

Charlie Swan was on the prowl for a young man named Riley Biers. His parents had been killed and he was snatched from his home by an unknown assailant. Charlie and several others were on the hunt for the kidnapper when a hand suddenly snatched him. Charlie screamed in horror as he was being carried off…

* * *

Well, I had a hard time deciding what to do with Henry, but he was getting to be quite annoying. So he had to go.

Also, the plot thickens in Marcus's case as he now decides to confront anyone who supports the Romanian Coven.

In this story, I'll make the nomads be nice, but annoying. Because James, Laurent, and Victoria are "THE ANNOYING NOMADS"!

Next chapter: Marcus confronts the Romanians, Caius deals with an angry Athenodora, Jacquel gets another visit from Mother Idelle and the Wolves, and Charlie finds Riley in a strange cabin in the woods.

Review & Subscribe!


	24. What do we do now?

After a two week hiatus, I now have the next chapter of the story, Enjoy!

* * *

**What do we do now?**

BELLA

Bella frowned as she woke up late the next day; she wasn't feeling well and she also was not about to face everyone in the school.

Not after what had happened with Henry the night before.

But in her defense, he had brought it upon himself.

Billy and Harry had called the police and they claimed that Henry had gotten drunk and tried to climb the tree that was in front of Bella's window, but he slipped and fell, resulting in his death.

Even then, the truth of what happened that night could never be revealed, not as far as those three vampires were concerned...

* * *

MARCUS

Marcus followed a beautiful woman to a nearby hotel. The hotel was a hotbed for the elite Romanians. _How can they live this way while millions starve to death in the streets_? Marcus thought to himself as he walked up aflight of stairs to the suite, where he was planning to meet with some vampire informants who had information on the brothers Vladimir and Stefan.

After all, he needed information in order to confront the older vampires about their role in the immortal children's existence.

* * *

CAIUS

Athenodora smiled as she put the tiny vampires down for a nap, not that they actually needed naps, but she wanted them out of the way while she spoke to Caius.

Sulpicia smiled as she watched Athenodora leave the tower. She knew her fellow sister was still angry with Caius regarding his treatment of Jacquelyn Cullen and she was not happy to hear that said young vampire was pregnant with her husband's child.

Caius was sitting in his office when his angry wife burst in. She said, "I'm hearing that Miss Jacquelyn could be expecting a son. Is that true?"

Caius said, "I don't believe that Carlisle Cullen has told us anything regarding the child."

"But I hope he goes after you for what you did to his daughter!" Athenodora cried out in anger. "What you have done to Didyme was unforgivable, and even then I could tolerate you. But Jacquelyn was just a young girl when you raped her and you hurt her in so many ways that she cringes in fear whenever you approach her."

"If you knew the truth about her, then you'll know why," Caius shot back. Athenodora stared at him in anger. "Her mother was involved with a werewolf," Caius snapped. "It was already bad enough when those werewolves tried to kill me all those years ago, but knowing what she was and that Carlisle decided to keep her, that was the final straw! I had to punish her for that."

Athenodora said, "But you can't just punish her because her father was a werewolf, Cai. What if her mother never knew that part about him?"

"But still, Jacquelyn...would have been human, and as such, we know the laws, Dora. Humans cannot know that vampires exist. But she did. She needed to be punished for that, and her stubbornness only made me angrier. How can she be like that? Who told her to be so cruel and disrespectful towards us? We rule this world, God damn it!"

Athenodora said, "If I were you, I'd deal with that Rosalie Hale. She seems to be the one who's been feeding Miss Jacquelyn the poison that made her so stubborn. I never liked her and I believe she's wrong for Emmett."

"Are you suggesting that Jacquelyn could be Emmett's true mate?" Caius snapped in anger.

"I was only making a suggestion," Athenodora snapped in anger. "I just want Rosalie out of the picture. Maybe get Emmett another mate." She stared at a portrait of Jacquelyn for a moment and then said, "I really hope it is a daughter for your sake."

She then walked out of the room before Caius could get another word in.

Aro had seen the whole thing and he said to Caius, "Be careful that she does not...harm you. We both may have hurt Jacquelyn, but you'll be paying for it be it a son or a daughter."

Caius said, "Even then, we will have to wonder what is going on with our guards. It's already bad enough that they have to drink only animal blood, but to be...polite is not what our Jane and Alec are. Sometimes I wonder what might have been if they were...nicer."

"Indeed," said Aro. "And yet again, Carlisle will be calling us again, and he'll be angry as usual. I hope he doesn't destroy us some day."

"Me neither," Caius frowned as they braced themselves for that inevitable phone call...

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE

Mother Idelle sighed as she took another look at Jacquelyn's rapidly growing belly. She stood up and said, "There are two of them. One has had the power to stop its growth for many years, but that power has waned. Now they are both trying to grow quickly, even quicker than expected."

The Wolves frowned as they stared at the young vampire, all knowing that they must find out who she is, before it was too late for all of them...

* * *

CHARLIE

While Bella was beginning the fight to save her sanity, Charlie found himself trapped in a cabin. Which was where Riley Biers was.

"Riley?" He cried out.

"That bitch stuck me in here!" Riley cried out in anger. "So help me God, I will destroy her! She'll never escape what's coming to her!"

Charlie frowned as he listened to Riley's rant. After reporting his location, he settled down to wait this out.

It was going to be a long day for him...

* * *

The story is just heating up now! With secrets, lies, and annoying nomads, can the Cullens and Quileutes survive?

Next chapter: Marcus meets up with Vladimir and Stefan, Charlie and Riley are rescued by the Cullens, Bella and Edward meet up once again, and Rosalie's true colors show.

Review & Subscribe!


	25. True Colors

Things are beginning to heat up now...

* * *

THE CABIN

After sitting in the cabin with an unhappy Riley Biers, Charlie Swan was sure he was going to die.

He sat in the corner of the cabin, wondering about how Bella was going to be able to survive without him. Sure she could take care of herself, he mused, but she would be better off if there was an adult around.

Riley complained about his situation; Tanya had bitten him three days earlier and killed his parents. She forbade him from eating (or in his case, drinking blood) and she refused to allow him to leave the cabin.

Charlie hoped that Deputy Chief of Police Wilbert McCray would get his message and come as quick as he could.

* * *

VOLTERRA

Aro and Caius sat in Aro's office for two long hours awaiting that dreaded phone call. It never came, but the men grew suspicious.

Caius said, "Well, I think things are going...rather well."

"We will know only if we are told," said Aro.

Caius sighed and picked up the phone, only to hear Marcus say, "It's true. I have spoken to them just hours ago. They want to destroy us by using those kids!"

"Come home immediately," Aro warned. "We have to make plans on how to deal with them."

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE

Jacquelyn frowned as she sat on the couch; Mother Idelle had forbidden her from leaving the house, not when the birth of the babies would be imminent.

Jane and Rosalie were sitting by her, both of them glaring at each other. Alec, Felix, and Demetri were off hunting and the Cullens were out for the day.

Rosalie said to Jane, "Ok, so it may be your fault that Jacquelyn was raped, but does that mean you should be hovering over her?"

Jane said in turn, "And since she's pregnant, why do YOU have to hover over her?"

Rosalie said, "Well, why should you care about Jacquelyn? You're just Aro's bitch!"

Jane growled and stood up. "I'm nobody's bitch, you Great bastard child of a kooky wombat-brained orc! In fact, I believe that you want to take her baby and claim it as your own! Seeing as you don't have children, or no baby would ever want you as its mother to begin with!"

Rosalie grew angry, but Jane continued, "And what about that Emmett, hmmm? I bet you changed him because he reminded you of some old friend's baby...disgusting!"

Little did they know that Seth had been in the house and he overheard the whole thing. He phased and ran off to find Emmett.

Rosalie snapped, "You take that back!"

"No!" Jane yelled. "I'm done being nice to you! You have been nothing more than a thorn in my side for the past few weeks, and I'm getting real sick of your attitude! In fact, I think I will go tell everyone that you you are planning to take Jacquelyn's babies and claim them as your own!"

Rosalie growled and said, "Would I, Janie? Would I?"

Jane lunged at her and the two vampires wrestled on the floor, both trying to tear each other to pieces. Jacquelyn had overheard everything and she wondered_ was this true? Did Rosalie really want to steal my babies? What about poor Emmett? What would he say if the truth behind how and why he was changed was revealed to him?_

She wasn't taking any chances now; she stood up and rushed out the door as fast as she could.

* * *

FIRST BEACH, LA PUSH

Bella was trying to save herself from the insanity of it all. _I should have just taken him back, then dumped him again in front of everyone_, she thought to herself as she wandered around the beach.

Presently, Edward came to her and said, "You are not happy."

"No," said Bella, "Henry had to kill his stupid self when I refused to take him back."

Edward frowned, then said, "Sometimes in life, love doesn't always work for everyone. In fact, many people who are together are unhappy because they were unsuited to be in a relationship."

"I should have just taken him back," Bella began.

"And you would never be happy," said Edward. "You can't just give up yourself and be in an unhappy relationship; that has led to divorces and suicides. What you must do is look at yourself and realize that the issue may lie with you."

Bella knew Edward was right; she had spent many years looking after her flighty mother and when she did come to Forks, she always felt out of place. "I'm too mature for everyone here," she said to herself. "I'll never be normal enough for them. Boys need girls, not women."

Edward said, "But when I first met you, you were normal."

"Why do I always have to be the mature one?" Bella sighed.

"You never gave yourself the chance to have fun," said Edward. "Anyone who has been in your shoes can say that their lives were never easy, so much depended on them. But you must learn to let yourself go. You're too young to have this kind of crisis."

Bella sighed and said, "Maybe you're right, Edward. And then again, I must say that what you once had with Tanya was unhealthy and you needed to leave her. She had no right to treat you like this."

Edward said, "And it will get worse if we don't deal with her." He turned his attention to the woods, or where a certain cabin was. "You must go to Jacob's house and stay there tonight. I have a feeling that something very bad is going to happen."

Bella nodded; from what she had heard from Edward, Tanya was a bad seed. But what would happen if she were to meet Tanya?

* * *

BUCHAREST, ROMANIA

(Sevreal hours before)

Marcus frowned as he and his guards spoke to Stefan and Vladimir. Vladimir said, "Well, of course we have turned Jamey, Poppy, Pansy, and Peony; we're going to use them to unleash terror upon the vampire world and the Volturi will be blamed."

"You're insane!" Renata cried out in horror.

"But when we recived word of Lucretia's destruction," Stefan said, "we were filled with anger, not to say in the least. She was one of our top allies, and mate to our friend Alexander." Alexander came forth and said to Marcus, "You will suffer the same fate as my Lucretia has if you ally yourself with the Volturi..."

Marcus stood up and said, "I am the Volturi, insolent boy. Now you shall die!" Renata and Santiago pounced on Alexander and tore him to pieces. Marcus said, "We now have prevented you from creating any more immortal children, but bear in mind that we will be destroying you if you dare to step out of line." He tossed the remains of Alexander into the fireplace and Renata burned the remains. They then left the hotel.

* * *

THE CABIN

It was now 9:30 PM and neither Charlie nor Riley had eaten anything all day.

They were sitting in the cabin, where they had been for the past 18 hours. Tanya was nowhere to be seen.

Charlie said to Riley, "You think we should make a run for it?"

"If we do," said Riley, "she will find us."

"Or someone else," Charlie said. They stood up and walked towards the door to the cabin.

At the same time, Carlisle had taken Emmett and Jasper off to hunt, making sure that Alec, Demetri, and Felix were following them. But the guards were elsewhere, heading towards a cabin that sat in the woods. The cabin had a human in it, and the boys hadn't eaten a human in weeks.

Emmett said, "Hey, where are you guys going?"

"There's a human here," said Alec. "I can smell it."

"Alec," Carlisle said with a stern look on his face.

"Why wouldn't we pass up this opportunity?" Alec reasoned. He, Felix, and Demetri took off with Emmett following.

When Charlie opened the door to the cabin to make his escape, Alec and the others stopped in their tracks. "Holy crap!" Demetri cried out. "It's a cop!"

"We can't eat cops!" Felix cried out.

Carlisle said, "Charlie Swan, I deem?"

"Yes," said Charlie. "And you better get this one something to eat soon, he's famished."

Riley nearly fainted as soon as he saw the Cullens. Emmett helped him up and said, "I hope you like bears, because that's what's on the menu tonight!"

And as he and Jasper dragged Riley off, Carlisle said, "You might want to come to our house. You look famished. I'll call the police and tell them I found you."

Charlie nodded and they set off towards the Cullen house.

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE

Esme and Alice walked into the house and gasped in horror as they saw part of the living room damaged and Jane and Rosalie fighting. Jacquelyn was nowhere to be seen.

Esme cried out, "What is going on here, you two? Where's Jacquelyn?"

"She ran off because of what Jane said," said Seth. "She said that Rosalie was planning to take Jacquelyn's babies. Jane even said that Rosalie changed Emmett because he reminded her of some friend's baby!"

Just then, they heard the sound of a Jeep taking off. "Emmett, come back!" Jasper was heard yelling.

Carlisle frowned as he and Charlie walked into the house; Jacquelyn was gone and Emmett had just abandoned the family. Things were falling apart and Rosalie seemed to be at fault.

Jane said, "Forget what you said about respecting Rosalie; she's not even worth being a Cullen! When Caius finds out about this, he'll have you executed!"

"I don't care!" Rosalie snapped.

"You better," said Alec. "With Jacquelyn running around, anyone will find out about her and tell Aro. You're finished now, Rosalie Hale."

* * *

LA PUSH - THE HARBOR

Jacquelyn looked around her as she wandered the harbor. She was unsure of where to go, but she needed to leave this place tonight.

Emmett saw her and said, "Come on, we're heading to Seattle."

"Where's Rosalie?" Jacquelyn cried out.

Emmett sighed and said, "She's not coming with us."

Harry Clearwater spotted them and said, "Why are you here? Do you know that it is unsafe for a woman with her condition to be out at night?"

"I'll look after her," Emmett offered.

"But still, I'd rather get her to a safe place," said Harry. "We don't know who else could be out there who might want to harm her."

As the confrontation between Harry and Emmett continued, Viko watched from the sidelines. He wasn't too happy about seeing poor Jacquelyn's new condition. Vampires and werewolves fighting over her future and she wasn't allowed to have her say in it.

Viko thought _maybe if we brought her back to the Pirate Jet, things will be better for her. We'll make those three vampire jerks sorry they ever hurt her in the first place!_

Namard yelled out, "Viko, you waste of space! What is keeping you? We be sailing in the morning! Captain Churnkins is not patient!"

"Namard, you be bursting a blood vessel if you keep yelling at the boy!" Churnkins snapped as he approached them. "Now what's this that you be yelling at him about?"

"It's the little one," said Viko. "I've found her. But she not be the same one we know. She's changed."

"If it be her that you found," Churnkins said, "then we be having a word with those vampires. They have no right to be harming her."

"Captain Churnkins?" Jacquelyn cried out. They all stared at her.

* * *

And so, the pirates have returned! But will they be able to rescuse Jacquelyn?

Next chapter: Edward discovers his family is living in Forks, Charlie finds out about Henry's death, The Volturi make plans on how to destroy the Romanians, and Emmett comes to terms with his vampire past.

Review & Subscribe!


	26. Pirates & Vampires & Lies, Oh My!

THE HARBOR-LA PUSH

At a restaurant on the harbor, Emmett sat at a booth with a shot glass of wine in his hand. Three other men stared at him. Jacquelyn said, "You do realize that vampires can't get drunk, right?"

"If only I could, then I could forget about her," Emmett said sadly.

"Aaaaah, you not be needin' to worry about that wench," said Namard. "She not be worth your time."

"What do you know of this?" Viko snapped at him. "This man has a broken heart. Can you at least show him some compassion?"

"Compassion?" Namard yelled. "You stupid boy, what do you take me for? I not be showing any compassion for those landlubbers!"

"Oh, will you both be quiet?" Harry Clearwater said, feeling quite forgotten. "He needs help."

"Women aren't much for ye, eh?" said Churnkins. To Jacquelyn, he said, "We be searching for you since those wretched fiends stole you from the boat."

"Well, we should go back and confront them," said Viko. "They are not honorable men; they are monsters."

Emmett sighed and ignored the rest of the conversation. He was thinking about how he had become a vampire. _Did Rosalie save him just to save his life, or was there some other ulterior motive behind the reason she had saved him? _Whatever Jane said about that seemed like nonsense, but was it true? He knew that he would have to confront Rosalie about this, but right now, running away seemed to be the right answer.

* * *

VOLTERRA

Aro, Caius, and Marcus met in Marcus's office; Marcus had found out about the creator of the tiny vampires who lived in the tower with the wives and had him destroyed. He also revealed that the Romanian Coven was behind the attacks on Jamey Walsh, Poppy & Pansy Brunswick, and Peony Hildebrandt.

"So, we have the Romanians, who blatantly disregarded our rules and created these four little things?" Caius said. "Why did you not destroy them when you had the chance?"

"You needed to hear this," said Marcus. "They planned to unleash the children upon the unhappy human world."

"Such a shame," said Aro. "They will surely be destroyed for this. But how to get rid of them? They have many allies, both humans and vampires. How will we stop them if it was known what we have done to Jacquelyn Cullen? Now would be the right time to talk to Carlisle Cullen and get his input on this matter," said Aro as he picked up the phone. "But even then, he will get on our case regarding the poor girl."

"As always," said Caius as he turned to see Sulpicia, Athenodora, and the four little vampires staring at them.

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE

The entire house was a mess.

Jane and Rosalie had gotten into a fight and since then, Jane was not happy. She had exposed a harsh truth about Rosalie and Emmett had overheard that truth. He ran off in anger.

Alec said to her, "Is this true? Did Rosalie plan to steal Jacquelyn's babies?"

"Would I put it past her?" said Felix.

"After all, did Jane not say to her "_I bet you're glad she got knocked up; you just want to take her baby_"? I bet Rosalie was planning to take the babies as soon as they were born," said Demetri.

"So, shall we inform Aro that Jacquelyn has gone missing?" said Alec.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" said Demetri. "Aro canNOT know about this! Plus, what if some other vampire finds out about this? They could hold Jacquelyn hostage and have some kind of leverage over him."

"And also, the Romanians could kidnap Jacquelyn and force those babies to fight against us," said Jane. "Now, _that_ would not be good."

"So what do we do?" cried Esme. "Jacquelyn is vulnerable and fragile. She should be preparing to give birth, not running off. We must find her."

"Well, it's impossible to find her," said Bruce and he and Wayne came inside. "She apparently covered her tracks. And who knows how many minds she wiped clean."

Carlisle said, "We have to find her and fast. And if we find Emmett, that would be better. "Now let's go!"

The Cullens and guards rushed out the house, completely unaware of a phone which rang incessantly...

* * *

FORKS POLICE STATION

"So you're telling me that Henry Johnstone climbed the tree near Bella's window and he fell to his death?" said Charlie.

Wilbert said, "Little kids climb trees, and according to your friends Billy and Harry, they saw Henry try to climb the tree when he slipped and fell."

Charlie shook his head wondering why Henry would kill himself over Bella. Even Wendell was smart enough to leave when he still had the chance. But there were more important things for him to worry about.

Mainly Bella.

* * *

LA PUSH - JACOB BLACK'S HOUSE

"So let me get this straight?" Edward said to Jacob, "My family is here?"

"But as long as that bitch is here, you can't go back to them," said Jacob.

"Very well," said Edward. "But I would like to see them anyway."

Sam came to the house and said, "Jacob, we have a problem. You must come immediately."

"Why?" said Bella.

"Jacquelyn has gone missing and a human living in Forks has been turned, presumably by her," said Sam.

"Let me go to her," said Edward. "Only I can make her see reason. I know how she really is. She wanted me and only me; she once told a lie about Jacquelyn and it nearly destroyed our family."

"Indeed," said Sam, "but all the same, there's no need for you to go to her, not when she may come to you."

"Then we question her about everything, destroy her, and find the little one," said Jared.

Edward frowned as he watched Jacob leave with Sam, Paul, and Jared. He knew he should be out there, helping to look for Jacquelyn. But until Tanya was caught and dealt with, he was still unsafe.

And then there were his growing feelings for Bella Swan for him to deal with.

* * *

Conflicts are brewing, an inevitable war is on the horizon...and where is Jacquelyn Cullen?

Next chapter: Jacquelyn and the pirates set off to confront the Volturi as the Cullens and the Quileutes deal with Tanya.

Review & Subscribe!


	27. Fighting on the Docks of Port Angeles

THE HARBOR-PORT ANGELES

After the drinks were consumed, Churnkins said, "How's about we go teaching those jerks a lesson?" Everyone agreed and Namard said, "Those fools have no rights to be messin' with us!"

Jacquelyn said to them, "Remember the last time we confronted the Volturi? I had to hand myself over to them just so you could all go free."

"Yeah," said Viko. "Those assholes even threatened to eat us and make her watch. I say we kill them all!"

Fesdoff said, "So what are we waiting for? Let's go deal with them now while we are still many."

Harry Clearwater watched as Jacquel and the pirates made plans on how to confront the Volturi. He was very upset at the mention of any conflict, but these were vampires that they were dealing with. Vampires were dangerous and their poison was lethal to the Quileutes. He frowned, hoping that none of them would rush into danger before they were ready to.

* * *

VOLTERRA

Aro, Caius, and Marcus saw Sulpicia, Athenodora, and the four little vampires staring at them.

They were just discussing the Romanian coven and their plans to take back their empire by force. Which also meant that four tiny children named Jamey Walsh, Poppy & Pansy Brunswick, and Peony Hildebrandt. had been attacked and turned. They were currently living with the wives because the Volturi weren't allowed to see them.

"And why are you all here?" Caius asked.

"We'd like to know what is going on here," said Athenodora.

"Especially since we heard that the Romanians were using those poor little babies to attack us," said Sulpicia. She glared at Marcus and said, "You should have killed them when you had the chance."

Marcus said, "They outnumbered my group; we would have all been killed had we fought."

"Indeed," said Athenodora. "I say we go deal with the Romanians right now. We'll march to their castle and..."

"They're not expecting a home invasion," said Marcus. "They are coming here." The others stared at him with fear. "We have less than several weeks to prepare for what could be a huge bloodbath. Call all our friends and allies. And for once, we shall order Carlisle Cullen to get over his hatred of you and come here. Maybe a battle will end this feud."

"I doubt if he would be willing to come," said Corin as she walked into the room. She said, "I think he already has problems of his own."

Aro stared at her and frowned. He had not heard from Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix for a while. And if that were true, then trouble was certainly brewing for the Cullen Clan.

He then said, "New plan: we lure the Romanians to Carlisle's place and then place all blame of Jacquelyn's pain on them. Carlisle is just itching to tear someone apart and with Vlad and Stefan falling into that trap, then we'd taken care of the problem."

"Very good," said Corin, "but before you do that, you have an old score to settle."

"The pirates," said Caius nervously. "They probably haven't forgiven us for threatening them four years ago. If Jacquelyn were to find them, then they would set off to take us down, saving the Romanians the trouble of doing it themselves."

"We should go meet with them," said Aro. "We could gain some allies, if it's not too much trouble." But he knew that the pirates would not be happy until he was destroyed...

* * *

IN THE WOODS

The large search party consisting of Cullens and Volturi guards combed through the woods, hoping to find Jacquelyn. But there was no such luck as Bruce and Wayne claimed that she had covered her tracks.

Jane and Rosalie had gotten into a fight regardin Jacquelyn's babies and since then, Jane was not happy. She had exposed a harsh truth about Rosalie and Emmett had overheard that truth. He ran off in anger.

Alec said to Rosalie, "I don't know what part that you might have played in this mischief, but you had better be careful unless you want to be torn to pieces."

"Maybe we should tear her into pieces now and beg Carlisle's forgiveness later?" said Felix.

"Bad idea," said Demetri. "We must ask Aro about his opinion when he next calls. He mus know about this right away."

Meanwhile, Carlisle was muttering to himself "I can't imagine this. Where is that girl? Does she know anyone around here?"

Esme said to him, "Well, she does come from the Quileute tribe, since they're part of her grandmother's family, so she must have ran off to meet them."

Alice gasped and said, "I just saw Tanya heading to the harbor in Port Angeles. She knows about Jacquelyn. We have to beat her there!"

Carlisle snarled at her. "What the hell is she doing in Port Angeles to begin with?"

* * *

THE HARBOR-PORT ANGELES

Churnkins said, "Well, we've just about a few hours before we leave, so if there's any last minute trading that we have to do, do it now and get it over with."

Jacquelyn said, "Well, I'm not sure if I can make the voyage. I mean I can, but with my condition..."

"Bad idea for a woman to be traveling with her stomach the size of a watermelon," said Namard. "She be needin' rest, not stress."

"But if I don't get out of here now, then someone could come and take my babies," Jacquelyn cried out.

"We best better make sure that that doesn't happen," said Ragnold. "I fear that there is a sea witch that preys upon young children lurking around here. We must be cautious."

"Or it's Tanya," Jacquelyn snapped as she faced the older vampire.

Emmett took one good look at Tanya; they had not seen each other since that incident 25 years earlier, where Tanya had lied about Jacquelyn being an immortal child and the Volturi had to destroy her for her betrayal. Tanya had also kidnapped Edward during that incident.

He launched himself at Tanya, which sent the two vampires flying over several stall and into a parked car. "How dare you come back here after you betrayed us!" He yelled. "Why are you here? So you can flaunt about how happy you and Edward are?"

"Well," said Tanya, "Edward has left me. He left me, called me a liar, and blamed me for what happened to Jacquelyn. I didn't mean for her to end up hurt."

"BITCH!" Jacquelyn screamed as she pounced on Tanya and slapped her hard across her face. A huge crack appeared on her cheek. "You ruined my life! I had hopes and dreams, I was looking forward to growing up, I wanted to live a decent life! But now I can't, no thanks to you! You're the reason why I'm a vampire!"

"Jacquelyn, listen to me," Tanya said. "Not one day goes by when I haven't thought about you and the other Cullens..."

"SHUT UP!" Jacquelyn screamed in anger as she grabbed Tanya and sent her flying into a food stall. "You not only ruined my life, but you also destroyed the Cullen family! When Carlisle finds out, I hope he tears you into pieces!"

THE HARBOR-PORT ANGELES (Carlisle's POV)

Carlisle gasped as he walked down the pier. Several booths had been destroyed, as were several cars and a window to a restaurant. But that was not the worst of it.

He saw Jacquelyn screaming as she was beating up Tanya Denali.

As quick as a flash, Jasper raced up to her and pulled the pregnant girl away from Tanya. Alice and Esme reached out and held Tanya back before Jacquelyn could get another hit in. Which was a huge mistake because no one anticipated Emmett punching her even harder than Jacquelyn did and the crack on Tanya's cheek grew to cover half her face.

"Calm down, Jacquelyn," Carlisle tried to reason with her. "You must not be so stressed right now."

"She's here," Jacquelyn snapped. "Let me go, Jasper! I'm going to tear her into pieces!"

"Jacquelyn, please don't," Rosalie began, but Jacquelyn turned on her and said, "Shut up, bitch-for-brains! After I get through with Tanya, you're next! I can't believe what you did to Emmett! He was just a happy guy and then you came along and ruined his life!"

Rosalie tried to protest, but the angry looks the pirates gave her shut her up. Just then, Sam, Paul, and Jared showed up. They had been alerted by Harry Clearwater.

Sam looked at Tanya and said, "So this is the straw that broke the camel's back?"

"She tried to kill us all so that she could have Edward for herself," Jacquelyn snapped in anger.

"I see," said Sam. "Paul, Jared, let's tear her into pieces."

"Not until the Volturi get here," said Alec. "I think they should question her themselves."

"Indeed they shall," said Sam, "and they must answer for their crimes against her."

Jacquelyn was not happy; she wanted Tanya and Rosalie gone. But then she slipped from Jasper's grasp and fell to her knees...

* * *

Looks, like things are heating up now!

Next chapter: The Volturi arrive in Forks to deal with Tanya while a new member of the Cullen family makes its appearance. Edward faces Tanya for the first time since their divorce and Bella confronts the Nomads a second time.

Review & Subscribe!


	28. A Mad Birth

And now for the first big moment you've all waited for...

* * *

_Jacquelyn was not happy; she wanted Tanya and Rosalie gone. But then she slipped from Jasper's grasp and fell to her knees..._

THE HARBOR-PORT ANGELES

"Jacquelyn!" Carlisle shouted as he reached out and caught the girl before she hit the ground.

"My baby!" Esme cried out as she snatched Jacquelyn and clung to her.

"Help me," she cried out as she laid a hand on her stomach, where the babies were kicking violently inside her.

Carlisle said, "Your babies are suffocating inside you. We must get you to a hospital quickly or else they, and possibly you will not survive."

Jacquelyn frowned, wondering what that could mean. On one hand, she knew that the babies were a reminder of what had happened to her before her actual 14th birthday and also, they were innocent babies that deserved to live despite what others might say about them.

"Save me!" she cried out. "Save my babies!"

"Carlisle, she's cracking," Emmett cried. "We better get her out of here now!"

Carlisle nodded, then the large group of vampires, werewolves, and pirates rushed to Forks General Hospital. For once, a child's life was at stake.

* * *

FORKS GENERAL HOSPITAL

Jacquelyn found herself screaming as the doctors gaped at the size of the crack on her stomach. Carlisle said to them, "No time to be staring, we have to help my daughter RIGHT NOW!"

At once, there was a flurry of activity as medicines were brought in and chaos reigned supreme as everyone prepared for what could be the most traumatic day of their lives. Jacquelyn herself cried as she clutched to her stomach, "But I don't want to have a baby!"

"It's kind of too late for that now," said Carlisle as he prepared some medicine to ease Jacquelyn's pain. "I wish Caius were here; he should see what he has done to you and to us as a family. He will pay for this, I promise."

Jacquelyn nodded, but still she continued to cry. The two babies inside her began kicking and punching away until the crack in her stomach expanded and eventually broke open. She screamed in horror as a nurse said, "Dr. Cullen, you need to see this!"

Carlisle gasped in horror as he heard Jacquelyn scream, but he had a duty to perform. A baby was about to enter the world. Very soon, a cry was heard, and then Jacquelyn watched as a very tiny boy was pulled out of her body.

"It is a boy," said a doctor who stood beside her. "You have a son."

Jacquelyn gasped as the tiny boy was wrapped up in a blanket and laid in her arms. At long last, the baby had been born. She stared at him for a good while; his little face was just like hers, but they were blue, just as Caius's eyes had once been. Tufts of blond hair covered his tiny head, blond just like hers.

Jacquelyn found herself crying again, but they were tears of relief. The baby was safe, and he would grow up surrounded by loving relatives instead of cruel sadistic vampires.

Just then, another cry was heard, and a very tiny girl popped out of Jacquelyn's body. She screamed even louder than her brother did. Jacquelyn reached out to hold the baby and she saw the face of Caius staring back at her. She noted the girl's green eyes, eyes that once belonged to her mother, Irina. Jacquelyn saw the baby's light blond hair that was beginning to poof itself out.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday," said a nurse to her friend, who was standing next to her.

"The funny thing was, they just burst out of their mother's body," said the other woman. "They didn't need any doctors or nurses to help them at all."

"Fancy that," said a doctor. "But now I'm worried about the mother. She may be young, but this kind of birth isn't something that you can just shake off. We need to monitor her progress so that if anything goes wrong, we'll be there to correct it."

Carlisle smiled as he stared at the tiny babies. They were very tiny, but they seemed to be so strong. He wondered if they would be able to survive the outside world after hiding in their mother's body for so many years.

Just then, Jacquelyn's body was covered in cold blue flames. Everyone gasped in horror as the fire surrounded the young girl and the two babies. Carlisle gasped; for the first time in his life, something horrible was happening to Jacquelyn and he couldn't do anything to save her.

(_a few hours later_...)

Esme stood up and took her distraught husband into her arms. He said nothing, yet everyone knew that Jacquelyn had mysteriously caught on fire right after she gave birth to a son and a daughter. And at this point in time, no one knew if she was alive or dead.

Jasper and Emmett walked towards the room where the birth had taken place in. Alice followed her, but Rosalie was held back by the guards.

A shriek sounded from the room and Carlisle found himself rushing into the room. There, he saw that far from being dead, Jacquelyn had been completely healed, and the two tiny babies were laying at her side. Her skin had gone to a light shade of pale and her hair was golden-white. She turned and stared at him with light grey eyes.

"My God," he whispered, not knowing that the future of the Cullen family was about to take another turn, especially where the Volturi and Edward Cullen were concerned...

* * *

Well, the babies have been born, but it's not over yet for Jacquel!

Next chapter: The Volturi learn about the babies and deal with Tanya and Rose. Edward and Tanya meet for the first time since their divorce and Bella confronts the Nomads a second time.

Review & Subscribe!


	29. November Has Come

Now that the babies have been born, this story is not over yet!

* * *

FORKS GENERAL HOSPITAL

Within a few hours, Carlisle found himself staring at two sleeping babies and a tired Jacquelyn. She said to him, "I don't know what happened, but I feel like I'm back to my old self."

Carlisle had to disagree; he saw that Jacquelyn had turned completely white, from her moon-pale skin to her shock of white hair. Even her eyes took on a light gray color. She was no longer human, but not exactly a vampire.

Esme said to her, "You need to give the babies names."

"You are sad because your baby didn't live long enough for you to name him," Jacquelyn said to her.

"If only he had lived," said Esme. "If he lived, then things might have been better for the both of us."

"Then you would have never met me or Edward," said Carlisle. Esme nodded as she stared at him. "You can't change the past."

"But we can change the future," said Jacquelyn as the babies began to wake up. "The little boy will be named Milo and the little girl will be named Abigail."

* * *

VOLTERRA

The Volturi were having a rather difficult discussion with their wives.

Aro sighed, wondering why Sulpicia and Athenodora had to bring the tiny vampires Jamey Walsh, Poppy & Pansy Brunswick, and Peony Hildebrandt with them. Caius frowned, not wanting to face his wife and her judgment of his wicked deed with Jacquelyn Cullen.

Athenodora said, "I have received a message from Jane. She says that Jacquelyn has given birth to a son and a daughter."

"Indeed she has," said Aro. "We shall go to her immediately. I would love to see what the babies look like."

"Babies are tiny," said Sulpicia.

"But our little babies will be very powerful once they grow up," said Aro.

"Indeed," said Marcus. "They will be our heirs, providing that we are not destroyed first."

"But still, we must deal with Tanya," said Caius. "She defied us once and we're not letting that go. She deserves to be destroyed. This time, we're going to burn her alive."

"Yes," said Athenodora. "Burn the witch. The way my people used to punish witches back in the old days!"

Marcus frowned, saying, "you haven't forgotten about the pirates, or have you?" They all stared at him. "I believe that they have gotten advanced weapons, weapons that could surely incapacitate a vampire. If we see them, then we're as good as dead."

"Indeed," Aro said. "Let us depart for Forks, so we can visit the Cullens and see the new babies. We will be dealing with Tanya and this time, there will be no escape for her." The others smiled, knowing that they would not be happy until Tanya Denali was destroyed once and for all.

* * *

FORKS

Bella frowned as she drove around her hometown. The people there were talking about some people who were found dead, victims of an animal attack. Little did the people know that there were vampires who had settled down in the area and the vampires targeted people who had committed terrible crimes, such as murder.

She stopped driving and pulled into a spot by the diner. Inside, the patrons were discussing the fate of a man who had been found dead. Bella sat at a table, not saying anything until three people showed up.

James, Laurent, and Victoria laughed as they had celebrated their recent kill, a man who was leering at middle school aged girls as they walked to and from Forks Middle School. It didn't take the Nomads very long to track down the man and lure him to his death. Hopefully, the girls were safe from his leering.

Bella saw them and said, "You guys should be a little more discreet. The people in this town are onto you."

James laughed and said, "You have no idea, Bella. They'll make something up, not know that it was us. Like the rumors of your boyfriend's death? They say that he was climbing a tree drunk when he fell to his death."

"You killed him," Bella snapped at him.

"A technicality," said Laurent.

Victoria said, "Be careful, Bella. People in small towns do gossip, and you don't want them gossiping about you, or do you?"

"My father's the chief of police," Bella snapped at her. "He'll find out about you guys soon enough."

"Indeed," said Victoria. "It would be a shame if the chief's only daughter died because she couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"Now, Victoria," said Laurent. "We've already killed enough for today. And besides, she could be quite useful to us. We do need her."

"And she needs us," said James. "For what, we don't know yet."

Bella frowned and began to place her order. James laughed and said, "We're staying here for good. I do believe that for better or worse, she's connected to us and we to her."

As the other two Nomads laughed along with James, Edward Cullen stood at a distance, watching them. He didn't like James and he wasn't too happy with James leering at Bella. But he held his temper in check, for he still had Tanya to deal with.

And after he was done with her, he hoped that there would be very little of her left for the Denali Coven to mourn over.

* * *

Next chapter: The Volturi show up in Forks and Edward and Tanya face off.

Review & Subscribe!


End file.
